DESTROYER
by Fabyunee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, gadis muda yang berusaha membalaskan dendam kakaknya. Siap menghancurkan siapapun yang mengganggunya. tak ada kata 'Kasih sayang' dalam kamusnya, bahkan jika itu sahabatnya Sehun, yang telah mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun. lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? pria mesum yang bisa dibilang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri.[CHANBAEK/GS/RATEDM/]
1. Chapter 1

DESTROYER

 ** _21 september, 2013_**

BUGH!  
"Katakan sekarang juga, siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya? Siapa yang mnyuruhmu mengganggu Daeyeon noona?!"

Seorang pria yang sejak tadi terusungkur dengan keadaan mengenaskan sambil meringis memegangi perutnya diatas lantai marmer itu tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun, melainkan hanya menatap tajam kearah pria yang baru saja menendang perutnya dengan sadis. Perlahan ia mendecih, mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya yang sudah bercampur dengan darah segar.

"Suruh dulu ketua sialanmu itu keluar, apa dia takut huh? Kenapa dia malah menyuruh anak buahnya yang menemuiku? Apa dia seorang pengecut?"

BRAKK!

"PENGECUT KAU BILANG? BERANI SEKALI KAU BANGSAT!"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan mendapati orang dihadapannya itu kini tersulut emosi haya karna ketua kesayangannya dikatai seperti itu.

Sungguh, anak buah yang setia.

Dan beruntungnya, ketuanya yang mendapatkannya untuk dijadikan anak buah.

Melihat pria itu terkekeh, seorang gadis pendek maju kearahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau masih bisa tertawa? Disaat nyawamu sedang berada diujung tombak? Ah ani, bukan diujung tombak tapi dibawah kakiku! Dasar bajingan tidak berguna kau ini! Cih! Ketua, kita apakan dia ini?"

Oke, mungkin sudah cukup waktu bermain-mainnya, mendengar anak buahnya memanggil, ketua yang dimaksud itu muncul dari arah paling belakang dengan topi diatas kepalanya.

Topi bulu berwarna coklat yang sama sekali tak ada beringas-beringasnya. 'Ketua' membuka topinya lalu membersihkan atasnya seolah ada debu diatasnya yang hinggap. "Nah nak, kau sudah melihatku, sekarang ada kalimat terakhir sebelum kau perpisah dengan tubuhmu itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah terkekeh sambil menatap kearah topi bulu yang kini sudah kembali keatas kepala pemiliknya. "Cih! Sudah kuduga kau anak manja! Tapi.. wajah kalian bahkan mirip, lalu kenapa dengan marga-marga itu? Ahahaha! Kekanakan sekali orang tua kalian!"

'Ketua' menyeringai setan, memandang satu arah kearah pria yang masih saja betah berhimpitan dengan laintai dingin yang berdebu itu.

"Kalimat terakhir yang bagus. Habisi babi ini lalu kita kembali kemarkas!"

Dan setelahnya, 'Ketua' itu berlalu diantara belasan orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu meninggalkan si 'babi' yang terus mengerang minta ampun pda akhirnya.

 **Author :**

F61

 **Title :**

The Destroyer

 **Main cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taehyung

Jung Daehyun

Oh Sehun

 **Supporting cast :**

Kim Taeyeon

Tiffany huang

Bae Irene

Luhan

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

School life, Romance, sexual harassement, violence, mature content inside.

 **Desclaimer :**

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

 **Warning :**

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

 **Summary :**

 **"** Byun Baekhyun, simbol kekejaman kelas atas oleh seorang gadis. Berumur 17 tahun dengan segala pesonanya, semua yang ada didalam dirinya mempesona, bahkan sifat angkuh juga kelakuan kejamnya terhadap orang lain juga mempesona. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip sedikitpun bahkan ketika ia telah membunuh seseorang. Membuatnya berkedip simpati adalah hal mustahil didunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang seorang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri. "

 **Backsound :**

 **Run – BTS**

 **If you do – GOT7**

 ** _2015_** _,_ _ **9 september.**_

 ** _Seoul, SHS._**

Bunyi gemercik air memenuhi ruangan terbuka tersebut, seorang gadis berdiri dengan apron merah yang melekat memeluk perutnya. Dengan wajah datar ia mematikan keran dan menjauh dari wastafel. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak kearah satu-satunya meja putih berisi beberapa sandwich di tengah ruangan dengan menenteng mangkuk penuh dengan buah yang baru saja dicucinya.

TAP TAP

Mendengar suara kaki melangkah kearahnya, gadis itu tanpa peduli malah melepas apronnya kasar dan membuangnya kearah sudut ruangan dan duduk masih dengan tampang datar.

Pria lain dengan wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan wajah gadis yang baru saja membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Turut bergabung dimeja, pria itu menatap keatas meja dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa ini?! Ini lagi? Kau tak bisa memasak hah?!" Bentaknya menggebrak meja putih gading itu.

Gadis didepannya nampak tak kaget dan malah mendecih kasar lalu memungut semua yang ada dimeja, semua makanan yang membuatnya harus rela bangun subuh. Satu-persatu makanan itu berakhir terbuang ditempat sampah kecil disudut ruangan.

"Aku bukan pembantumu jadi selama kau tinggal denganku, makan apa yang kuberikan dan terima saja semuanya. Karna kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kurasa." Ucapnya dingin masih dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun sebenarnya emosinya telah sampai diubun-ubunnya. Siap meledak kapan saja.

Satu-satunya pria diruangan itu terkekeh miris, sambil menatap lurus kemeja ia berkata. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku hanyalah anak yang kau tampung krna bels kasihanmu, terima kasih kau mengingatkanku lagi, Noona." Tekannya dengan pandangan yang kini teralih kearah gadis disudut ruangan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dan mungkin sekarang saatnya emosi itu meledak.

"KIM TAE HYUNG! JAGA BICARAMU BRENGSEK!"

Dengan kasar gadis itu menyambar seragam juga tasnya yang ada diatas kursi. Sebelumnya ia hanya menggunakan tanktop putih. Lalu berlalu dari dapur tepatnya keluar ruangan dengan mata panas. Tidak, dia tidak menangis, matanya hanya terasa panas. Susah untuknya menangis, karna telah kebal dengan perlakuan seperti itu.

Sampai didepan rumah, gadis itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku seragamnya yang berantakan. Setelah menekan sesuatu diatas sana benda pipih itu berakhir disamping telinganya.

 _'_ _Halo ketua?'_

 _"_ _Dimana kalian?"_

 _'_ _Dimarkas, ketua.'_

 _"_ _Brengsek, berkumpul disekolah sebelum kuhancurkan kepalamu dengan tongkat bisbol Suga yang baru."_

 _'_ _B-baik, ketua. Kami berkumpul disekolah sekarang.'_

PIP

"Fuck, mereka semua mulai berani melanggar rupanya." Dengan wajah mengeras gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju bagasi rumah dan mengeluarkan mobil Sport berwarna Maroon miliknya.

Oh, tentu dia bukan anak manja yang minta ini itu keorang tuanya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berlalu dari rumah megah itu. Meninggalkan seseorang yang mematung didepan rumah, mendengar sebelumnya kakaknya mengumpat kasar.

Tidak, dia hanya berfikir kenapa ada perempuan seperti kakaknya?

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah benda pipih persis dengan milik kakaknya, ia meng-unlock ponselnya yang kemudian menampilkan wallpaper dua orang yang berwajah mirip. Salah satunya pemilik ponsel, sedang tersenyum cerah sambil memegang medali emas. Dengan gadis disampingnya yang menggandeng tangannya, memakai seragam JHS ber-name tag, Byun Baekhyun. Yang ikut tersenyum lebar dengan eyesmilenya kearah kamera.

"Hyung.. aku merindukanmu. Sungguh."

PLAKK

"Ah sial, jika kalian sudah muak denganku yasudah brengsek,menjauhlah sana! Jangan membuatku marah pagi-pagi. Dasar sialan, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi jika lain kali kau membawa anak-anak lagi kemarkas dan bukannya kesekolah, kau pulang dengan patah kaki!"

"M-mengerti ketua."

"Ahh. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti, karna kau memang harus mengerti tanpa kusuruh. Sekarang kembali kekelas kalian!"

"B-baik ketua."

Setelahnya rombongan anak lelaki itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah ketakutan. Menyisakan kelas dengan banyak siswa yang baru datang dan menyaksikan kejadian tadi dengan tampang mengerikan.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde pendek yang ada disamping Baekhyun mendengus kasar sembari melepaskan lollipop dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?! Butuh asupan gizi seperti siswa-siswa tadi huh?!" dan setelahnya semua siswa-siswi diruangan bubar.

"Byun, kenapa lagi kau hah? Kau ini, mempunyai masalah dan kau selalu melampiaskannya keanak-anak. Dasar gila." Celetuk gadis yang juga berada disisi Baekhyun. Dengan surai sepanjang pantat berwarna pink.

Baekhyun yang memjamkan matanya semenjak kepergian beberapa anak buahnya memijit pelipisnya seraya bergumam. "Berfikirlah yang jernih, Tiffany ssi, sebelum kupotong rambut yang menghalangi otakmu untuk berfikir itu. Aku selalu punya masalah, dan sudah tidak lepas dari hal itu. Dan see? Aku tidak selalu melampiaskannya kemereka."

-Tiffany-mengangguk takut lalu duduk disamping-Taeyeon-gadis dengan surai blonde sebahunya. Mereka duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun, yang berada paling belakang. Ia tentu sendiri, Sedangkan Tiffany dan Taeyeon sudah seperti sodara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Memangnya siapa yang mau duduk disampingnya? Gadis cantik namun itu hanyalah tampilan luar, karna sebenarnya dia adalah gadis berandalan mengerikan yang tak tahu malu.

Oh tentu, terkecuali untuk pria berkulit putih berlebihan yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya menghadap kearah wajah Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. "Kau makin cantik saja Sunshine, ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

"Diamlah Sehun, dan.. apa yang kau lakukan huh? Sebentar lagi masuk. Kembali kekelasmu." Gumam Baekhyun pelan yang lagi-lagi masih memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah sayang, aku kembali kekelas dulu."

Sehun beranjak dari kursi disamping Baekhyun, hendak beranjak pergi sebelum..

CUP

Baekhyun sontak membuka kedua matanya dan melotot pada orang yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Dah Sunshine." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum berlari keluar kelas, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Ah shit. Enyahlah OH SEHUN!"

Setelahnya kelas menjadi hening seketika, setelah sebelumnya kelas berisik karna Sehun, oh tentu, ada banyak penggemarnya disini. Dan untung mereka tidak melihat kejadian Sehun mencium pipi Baekhyun. Mereka hanya mengira Sehun berbisik sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Itu yang membuat mereka semua mematung. Terlebih setelah pekikan Baekhyun.

Semuanya tentu masih penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun-Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama terkenal disekolah. Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kenakalannya dan Oh Sehun dengan segala kebaikan dan prestasi bertumpuknya. Sangat kontras dan sangat –sangat tak pantas menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Lagipula, Baekhyun juga sempat menjadi gosip sekolah karna hubungannya dengan ketua genknya, Lightsaber. Karna bagaimana mungkin dia tiba-tiba menjadi ketua disaat dia bahkan tak pernah terlihat oleh satupun anggota Lightsaber. Karna Lightsaber, tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wajah seorang gadis.

Meskipun sekarang, masih ada saja yang menanyakan tentang ketua terdahulu mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini,

Dan Baekhyun akan menjawab. "Dia disurga." Jawabnya sambil menyedot bubbletea taro dengan Sehun yang menempel disampingnya, juga beberapa anggota Lightsaber didepannya dan Tiffany-Taeyeon dikirinya. Oh ya, mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah sekarang. Setelah mendengarkan tentang pelajaran selama 2 jam didalam kelas.

"Maksudku, kenapa dia meninggal? Kenapa sebelum pergi dia tiba-tiba mengajak Noonim kemarkas dan mengenalkan Noonim pada kami semua sebagai ketua yang baru?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk minumannya, gadis itu menerawang mengingat kejadian 1 setengah tahun yang lalu. Dimana pria yang paling disayanginya itu memohon padanya untuk memimpin Lightsaber. Dan kejadian selanjutnya—

Baekhyun menutup mata tak mau membayangkan lebih jauh.

"Karna dia butuh istirahat. Kau juga tahu kan, dia sangat lelah mengurus kalian semua." Jawab Baekhyun pada anggota termuda Lightsaber, Zelo, yang masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Jadi sebenarnya Noonim siapanya?"

 _Ah Shit, benar-benar akan kutendang anak ini jika dia tidak menitipnya padaku._ Batin Baekhyun dongkol.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Makan saja makananmu sebelum rambut kembang gula kapasmu ini kumakan." Ucap Sehun santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, dengan tangan kanan yang terus meggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku bertanya pada Noonim, bukan padamu."

"Brengsek kau ini ribut sekali!" teriak seorang pria dengan kulit tan seksinya disana, mengajukan protes pada anak kecil yang sejak tadi berkicau itu.

Bagi anggota lain mungkin mereka mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tidak membakar anak berambut seperti Tiffany itu sejak dulu, mereka mengerti juga kenapa dia selalu bertanya tentang ketua terdahlu mereka, karna dia anak kesayangan ketua terdahulu tentunya, jadi kejadian macam ini udah sangat sering terjadi dan sudah dimaklumi. Namun tidak bagi pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan argumen itu, sampai akhirnya memutuskan protes.

"Jaga bicaramu Kai. Mana Kris?" selalu begini, jika didepan Zelo Baekhyun akan bertingkah baik.

"Dia mati apa aku bahkan peduli?" jawab Kai acuh.

Bakhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin iya, karna dia memegang semua uang Lightsaber. Juga.. semua kaset blue film mu."

Dan setelahnya kantin itu ramai karna gelak tawa mereka semua. Kecuali Baekhyun, Kai, dan Zelo. Karna Zelo hanya mengerjab bingung. Kai memasang wajah jutek dan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai, oh ayolah. Dia sulit menangis juga sulit dibuat tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Tak lama, Baekhyun menghentikan seringaian mengejeknya setelah Taeyeon menyenggolnya dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Taeyeon, matanya mnangkap siluet yang dilihatnya tadi pagi dirumah. Orang itu sekarang berjalan membawa nampan berisikan makanan dan tengah mencari tempat duduk. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak mau peduli.

"Taehyung! Disini!" teriak Sehun, Taehyung melihatnya tersenyum lebar, namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia melihat surai dark violet sepunggung milik Baekhyun yang tengah menyesap bubbleteanya seolah tak menyadarinya yang mulai mendekat. "Tidak usah, aku ketempat lain saja. Sepertinya disitu ada The Violence Girl." Taehyung menekankan perkataannya lalu pergi dari sana.

The Violence Girl, merupakan julukan Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya awalnya itu The violet Girl, karna rambutnya, namun semenjak ketahuan dia adalah ketua Lightsaber, sifat kejamnya keluar dan julukannya pun berganti.

Kai pernah menawarkan untuk mencarikan dan menghabisi orang yang menyebarkan panggilan tak terhormat macam itu, Baekhyun sebenarnya juga ingin menghabisi siapapun itu, namun begitu tahu bahwa itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya menolak tawaran Kai dan mngatakan bahwa dia suka dengan panggilan itu. Lagipula, itu memang kenyataannya kan?

Dan Baekhyun bahkan menganggap itu adalah julukan yang terhormat buatnya.

"Bajingan, ulangi sekali lagi! Berani sekali kau pada Ketua kami! Hey bocah kembali!"

"Diamlah Junhoe, akan kubotaki kepalamu jika kau masih berisik seperti itu." Ancam Taeyeon jengkel. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menyedot bubbleteanya sambil terus menatap kearah meja.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk mengode. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Adikmu akan sekarat jika kau hanya diam melamun." Bisiknya sangat pelan, Baekhyun refleks berdiri tanpa sadar bahwa tangannya masih tertaut ditangan Sehun yang juga ikut berdiri karna takut tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun akan terlepas. "Tae?!"

"Astaga! Lihat!"

"OMG!"

"Jadi benar?"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ketua—"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan panik Baekhyun melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas,berdoa menemuka diknya dan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Adiknya dipojok ruangan dengan darah dimulutnya dan orang bertubuh besar didepannya. "Ah sial!"

Dengan wajah mengeras Bakhyun berjalan cepat ksudut kantin, tapi bagaimana adiknya bisa disana? Setahunya adiknya masih didekat mejanya saat dia melamun tadi, jadi.. apa dia melamun terlalu lama?

"Brengsek! Lepaskan dia babi!"

Pria besar yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Taehyung langsung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya memanggilnya babi.

"Apa kau bilang? Babi? Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh mungilmu itu? Dada rata dan tidak menarik sama sekali, dasar gadis kertas."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya karna kaget dengan perkataan berani makhluk didepannya. Bakhyun mengumpat dalam hati sambil menatap tajam.

"Bajingan ini mau mati rupanya."

BUGH

Satu tendangan lurus mendarat dikepala 'babi' itu, dan dengan itu bdan besarnya tersungkur disamping Taehyung.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju si 'babi' menaik kerahnya lalu menampar wajah yang penuh dengan darah mimisan. "Ah, tanganku kotor. Sialan sekali kau." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik, sementara si 'babi' hanya diam mmatung setelah mengenai siapa yang menendang wajahnya.

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa? Kau ingat aku sekarang? Iya.. kau ingat insiden dimana kau hampir tewas dimarkas Lightsaber? ternyata kau pindah kesini? Kukira ku sudah lenyap. Kenapa kau kesini babi? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat 'dia' sekolah?"

BUGH

Baekhyun meninju tepat diulu hati 'babi' itu, dan sontak si 'babi' mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau sangat tidak menyayangi hidupmu ha?"

Baekhyun kembali menyeringai setan melihat pria didepannya sudah bergetar hebat. Baekhyun malah memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti kearah telinga pria dihadapannya. "Jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu mengganggunya, kau akan berakhir seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak memintamu mengerti tapi kau harus mengerti karna itu adalah keharusan bagimu."

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya jongkok lalu berjalan menjauh. Mengode pada Sehun agar membawa Taehyung ke UKS dan mengobatinya. Setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu dari tempat itu sebbelum mengelap tangannya dipakaian Kai.

"Yak babi! Gadis kertas adalah panggilanku, brengsek." Taeyeon datang entah dari mana memekik tepat didepan sipria bertubuh besar.

"Kalian semua bubar! Apa kalian kira ini adalah semacam tontonan menarik, begitu? Pulang nonton jika kalian memang ingin menonton!"

Dan pekikan Tiffany cukup membuat semua yang ada disana bubar, tidak terkecuali beberpa anggota Lightsaber yang langung berpencar mencari sang ketua.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, menumpukan tangannya dipegangan besi atas sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus kearah kumpulan beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket dibawah sana. Dengan satu kali helaan nafas tangannya mengembil ponselnya dari saku jaket Levis miliknya lalu membukanya.

Wallpaper foto dua orang berbeda gender yang mengenakan seragam JHS, Satu-satunya foto yang hanya Baekhyun yang memilikinya.

"Oppa... apa kau senang disana?"

Tbc...

ehehe. ini chanbaek gs. hehehe

oh. hai semua. saya author baru. /ceileh bahasanya sok formal padahal frontal :v/

uhm. gua author baru disini, dan ini ff gue yang kesekian kalinya, tapi baru berani publish jenis yang ini. hehehe

masih baru sih dalam hal auhtor-an,, meskipun itu udah setahun lebih tetep masih baru kan? /iyein ae/

kalo dalam per-ffan sih udh lama banget aw.

so, minta banget saran dan kritiknya juga gapapa.

karna gue emang msih labil banget hihi.

sunbae-sunbae juga tolong bantu yaa /lupikir lukaryawan baru apa -_-/

last, kalo ada kesalahan kata ataupun typo-typo mohon dimaklumi, julukan saya soalnya queen of typoness. ngehehehehe /gajadi baca/

eih jan gitulah, ini udh edit berkali-kali kok tapi gatau siapa tau masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan lain. aku minta maaf~

okbhay


	2. We have a new bastard friend!

Chap2

"How are you, Richard Park?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri.."

Seorang resepsionis datang kearah mereka dan berusaha menyambut sebaik-baiknya. Orang bernama Richard Park itu hanya mendegus jengkel, begitu gadis didepannya membungkuk dengan dada yang dibiarkan sedikit terlihat.

"Apa aku tidak bisa langsung kerumah saja? I'm not okay with this idea. This women is insane, look at her boobs, not big but still—"

"Oh god, stop talking Park."

"We go?"

Pria blasteran itu mengangguk seadanya. "Yes, we go."

 **Author :**

 **Chanhyun6104**

 **Title :**

 **The Destroyer**

 **Main cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting cast :**

 **Jung Daehyun**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany huang**

 **Luhan**

 **Sulli**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Genre :**

 **School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,**

 **mature content inside.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/**

 **Warning :**

 **This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.**

 **OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-**

 **Backsound :**

 **Run – BTS**

 **If you do – GOT7**

"Jadi dimana kau akan sekolah? "

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari seorang gadis bersurai coklat itu membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti, ia meletakkan garpunya dimeja dan mengambil winenya. "Masih kupikirkan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu berdiri hendak pergi, beberapa kali melangkah kaki panjangnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Pria jangkung itu menoleh, "Mungkin sekolah lamamu akan kumasukkan dalam daftarku."

Satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum merespon. "Kenapa harus sekolah itu? Kenapa tidak—"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bersekolah disekolah kakak tersayang sendiri?"

"Cih kakak tersayang kepalamu. Pergi sana!"

"Yasudah."

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit basah karna keringat dinginnya dan alis yang juga berkerut keras. "Tidak, tidak boleh disana."

 **റ** **DESTROYER**

Dihari berbeda, dengan suasana yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk 2 porsi. Tak ada unsur kesenangan untuknya saat membuatkan makanan untuk adik satu-satunya. Gadis itu hanya berharap semuanya cepat berakhir dan dia bisa pergi kesekolah secepatnya.

Dan belajar dari pengalaman kali ini Baekhyun tidak menyiapkan makanan yang sama, hari ini hanya ada 2 gelas jus strawberry dan roti selai. Tangannya terlalu lelah untuk membuat makanan lain.

Saat asik dengan jus ditangannya, kembali benda pipih itu bergetar dalam saku seragam Baekhyun. Dengan tampang datar tangannya terjulur maju menyentuh benda itu. "Halo?"

 _'_ _Byun, markas sekarang. I need to tell you something!'_

"Apa lagi kali ini? apa kau hamil huh? Kenapa sangat panik?'

 _'_ _Aish. This lill' bitch, just came here, stupid!'_

PIP

Baekhyun terkekeh tak percaya dengan sambungan telefon yang baru saja dimatikan. Hazel gadis itu masih saja menatap kerah layar ponselnya sampai suara kursi tertarik membuyarkan lamunannya. "Rapunzel pinky itu, tunggu saja rambutmu akan berakhir ditempat sampah. Fuck!"

Dan dengan kalimatnya barusan, air wajah Taehyung yang tadinya biasa saja, (re:datar) sekarang nampak mengeras.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ada umpatan, aku merasa seperti hidup dalam penjara. Yang penuh dengan napi tak tahu malu."

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar protes adiknya, "Jika rumahmu memang adalah penjara, maka anggap saja aku ketua napi disini. Jadi turuti perkataan ketua napi ini." ucap Baekhyun sarkastik lalu membawa piring juga gelasnya yang masih berisi. Meletakkannya diwastafel lalu berlalu dari dapur. Menyisakan Taehyung dengan makanannya yang masih lengkap dihadapannya. "Untuk apa membuat sarapan diatas peralatan dapur jika yang kau beri sarapan tiap hari itu hanyalah tempat sampah?" lirihnya saat Baekhyun sudah tak ada disana sambil terus menatap lurus kearah makanannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

 **റ** **DESTROYER**

Diperjalanan menuju markas genknya, Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dengan tangan yang merogoh kantong seragamnya, mencari ponselnya lalu menekan semuatu disana.

 _'_ _Halo?_ '

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pagi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

 _'_ _Ehh.. apa aku tahu?_ '

"Sialan, lalu kenapa dia panik dan menyuruhku kemarkas? Ini hampir jam masuk jika dia tahu."

 _'_ _Oh, entahlah Baek. Aku juga menuju markas sekarang, Taeyeon menelfonku pagi tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua yang jelas aku akan mencakar mereka nanti jika itu sejenis bullshit, kau tahu, hal yang akan mereka beritahukan itu.'_

"Yeah, dan tenang karna aku akan membantumu."

 _'_ _Uhm hei, aku sampai didepan lorong. Kau dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat Red devilmu itu?'_

"Parkiran bodoh. Kau mau kita ketahuan lagi?"

 _'_ _Ohaha. Maaf aku lupa Baek.'_

"Cih, aku didepan lorong sekarang. Mana kau?"

 _'_ _Aku disini.'_

PIP

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Tangan pria albino itu mulai bergerak merangkul Baekhyun. Tanpa penolakan kali ini.

"Bastard." Baekhyun mendecih lalu masuk kedalam lorong yang lumayan kumuh itu. Lorong penuh pembelokan yang hanya akan menuju kesatu bangunan cukup megah. Jarang ada yang mengetahui lorong khusus ini, terlebih sampai melewatinya. Lorong dengan tembok tinggi dan tidak ada satupun lampu yang menerangi karna lorong ini gelap juga bahkan ketika siang.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dalam hati begitu mengingat betapa pintarnya 'dia' yang membeli khusus tempat seperti ini. sangat rahasia dan tersembunyi. Siapa yang tahu jika dibalik lorong kumuh itu terdapat mansion megah didalamnya?

"Aku ingin tahu hal apa yang membuat Noona Taeyeon yang berlebihan serius itu tadi berteriak ditelingaku dengan tidak elitnya. Maksudku, sepertinya ada berita besar. Mereka berbeda."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, jika itu benar.. Ada berita besar maka tentang apa?

 **റ** **DESTROYER**

"Kenapa Kalian lama sekali? Apa kalian dating dulu?"

Pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Tiffany hanya disambut wajah datar berlebihan dari Baekhyun begitu mereka masuk kedalam markas, sedangkan Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi, ada apa, nona-nona?" tanya Sehun masih dalam mode riangnya.

Taeyeon yang terlihat sibuk dengan layar komputer didepannya mengetikkan sesuatu disana lalu mengambil ipadya. Membuka sesuatu dengan wajah serius lalu menjawab. "Aku langsung saja. Kau tahu kan, penyelidikan kita 1,5 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana dia meng—"

"Langsung keinti bisa? Aku malas mendengar pembukaan karna jam masuk 30 menit yang lalu."

Taeyeon mencibir. "Kau selalu masuk sekolah dan tidak mau terlambat, kau menaati peraturan yag kita semua hapal diluar kepala, sedangkan kau sendiri juga melanggar peraturan yang lain dari biasanya."

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun membalas perkataannya. "Itu lebih baik dibandingkan yang selalu melanggar keduanya. Jadi lanjutkan, inti." Sindirnya telak, membuat Taeyeon mencebik sementara si _Rapunzel pinky_ juga si pria albino menahan tawa dengan susah payah.

"Jadi, kita sudah menemukannya—ah ani, dia sudah kembali, dia, berada dinegara ini, dikota ini lebih tepatnya. Kami bahkan sudah melacak semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Sesuatu sedang terjadi disekolah makanya kami memanggil kalian, agar tidak terkejut dengannya nanti. Kurasa.. Black pearl akan segera kembali. Dan dia akan segera menemuimu Baek." Jelas Taeyeon panjang lebar yang membuat dua orang yang baru saja datang itu mematung diam. Cukup tekejut dengan informasi ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan disekolah? Dan untuk apa menemui Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang bloonnya.

"Tak apa jika dia sudah melakukan sesuatu disekolah, dan juga.. dia mau menemuiku? Baiklah, aku sangat-sangat siap. Aku siap menghabisinya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaian setan yang tercetak dibibirnya dengan jelas.

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat tiga orang lain diruangan itu saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka kompak menatap Baekhyun lagi, gadis itu hanya menatap layar besar yang tersedia diruangan itu, ruangan penuh dengan foto orang-orang berbagai usia, mulai dari yang berpakaian seragam sampai yang memakai jas. Beberapa sudah disilang, Baekhyun menatap puncak semua foto yang disusun seperti piramida terhubung itu, sebuah foto gadis dengan senyum lebarnya, yang menggandeng tangan orang yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam meja, spidol merah yang biasanya digunakannya untuk menyilang foto orang yang sudah 'dibersihkannya.'

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah semua kumpulan foto yang beberapanya diambil secara diam-diam. "Bagaimana dengan Tn. Jo insung, Sehun?"

Sehun mendekat lalu merebut spidol merah yang dipegangi Baekhyun, mencoret foto seserang yang mengenakan jas hitam. Sehun membaca nama sipemilik foto yang Baehyun letakkan dibawah foto.

Jo insung.

Sret.

Sehun mencoret silang foto pria berusia 29 tahunan itu. "Dia sudah selesai. Aku yakin aparat kepolisian sedang ada dikantornya membawa surat penahanan, atau mungkin dia sudah diborgol sekarang, ah atau.. mungin dia telah berada dibalik jeruji besi sekarang? Ahahah."

"Kerja bagus. Kita harus mengunjunginya nanti." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu. Ruangan bawah tanah yang berada dibawah markas Lightsaber yang sebenarnya. Ruangan penyelidikan, begitu Tiffany dan Sehun menyebutnya. Ruangan tempat mereka mendiskusikan tentang orang-orang yang fotonya tergantung diruangan itu.

Sebenarnya ruangan itu juga penyimpanan khusus, ruangan dengan lampu tidak terlalu terang itu menyimpan berbagai barang berbahaya, senjata yang Baekhyun dan Sehun rancang.

Ruangan itu juga penuh dengan 4 komputer. Mereka gunakan untuk menstalker. Karna komputer itu sudah terhubung langsung dengan CCTV orang-orang yang Baekhyun incar.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, Baekhyun merapikan seragam berantakannya, juga rok dibawah lutut itu—ah mungkin dia satu-satunya murid SHS yang mengenakan rok lumayan panjang itu. Gadis itu berbalik. "Kalian tidak mau kesekolah?"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Sehun berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang lain. "Tiff? Tae? Ayo kesekolah, _Bitches_!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Berniat mengancam dengan nada bicaranya dan itu mempan. Tiffany dan Taeyeon refleks membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu.

 **റ** **DESTROYER**

Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri didepan kelas Baekhyun yang pintunya terrtutup, mungkin ada ulangan dadakan, begini biasanya. "Kembalilah kekelas."

"Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Pergilah brengsek, jangan rusak moodku yang sedang senang padamu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Tak lama pintu terbuka, sepertinya guru didalam ruangan mendengar mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap malas guru didepannya, guru yang hobi memberikan tugas juga ulangan mendadak, guru yang paling Baekhyun benci. Guru Seo, guru matematika dikelas Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah memberikan deathglare pada beberapa anak yang rupanya tengah menguping. Refleks mereka kembali ketempat duduk, tak mau jadi korban _The Violence Girl_.

"Kembali kekelas dan katakan bahwa aku yang membawamu tadi. Mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun, ini yang Sehun kadang tak suka dari Baekhyun, gadis itu selalu menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk orang lain.

Dan kali ini Sehun dalam mode tak sukanya. "Akan kukatakan bahwa aku bolos." Setelahnya Sehun berlari dari tempat itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Uhm.. miss Byun?"

"Ah bangsat." Umpat Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan apa yang gurunya barusan katakan. Masih dengan mode kesalnya Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai masuk kekelas dengan Tn. Seo yang mengikutinya tapi terus di tempatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan tatapan seisi kelas padanya. Menatapnya bingung, dari mana saja dia? Bukannya dia biasanya tak absen dari sekolah? Atau terlambat. Kebanyakan dia tidak kesekolah karna sakit, bukannya sakit apa. Tapi dia biasa masuk rumah sakit karna perkelahiannya yang gila.

"Baiklah Baekhyun baru saja bergabung, kelas sedang mengadakan ujia—"

SRET

Sebelum bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah mengambil lembar soal dimejanya. Lalu kembali berjalan tapi..

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku? Mau kulibas?" tanya Baekhyun dingin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat sebelah dan wajah kelewat datarnya.

Pria yang duduk ditempat Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya dari lembar soal yang tengah ia kerjakan isinya. Baekhyun sedikit tercengang menatap orbs pria itu, coklat dengan kebiruan. Seperti mata yang familiar.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun jika hanyut dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia tetaplah Baekhyun.

"Pergi dari tempatku sebelum kepalamu kuinjak dengan ban motor."

Dan dengan tampang bloon pria kelebihan tinggi itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Sialan, suaranya berat sekali!

Baekhyun seketika merasakan bisikan-bisikan dari anak-anak lain diklas itu. Semua membicarkan tentang anak baru yang tampan, anak baru yang seksi, anak baru yang tinggi, dan terakhir Baekhyun dengar, apa anak baru itu akan melawan?

"Semuanya diam!" itu teriakan dari Tn. Seo .

"Ya, kau."

"Kenapa kau memintaku pindah sedangkan kau bahkan baru datang. Memangnya kau siapa?"

Dan seisi kelas mulai bertanya-tanya, apa orang itu dari hutan? Luar negri? Karna jika dari negri ini dan disekitar ibukta ini, dia pasti mendengar tentang TVG, ketua Lightsaber genk terbesar dikota ini.

Baekhyun mendecih. Baiklah, orang ini minta diiladeni bukan?

BUGH

"Semestinya kau pergi saat aku masih meminta dengan baik-baik!"

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun duduk ditempatnya karna pria yang duduk disana sebelumnya telah tersungkur dilantai akibat bogeman dari tangan mungil Baekhyun. Dan itu sangatlah mempan.

Berikutnya bisa diketahui dengan baik. Para penghuni kelas mulai berbisik tentang kekalahan si murid baru.

Sementara pria yang masih tersungkur, bahkan tak ada yang mendatanginya untuk segera membantunya berdiri. Guru mereka bahkan hanya menyuruh diam. Tak ada yang ingin kena getah bukan?

"Aish! Jika kau pria akan kuhabisi kau!" teriak simurid baru sambil berusaha berdiri lalu menghapus darah disudut bibirnya.

Tn. Seo menoleh. "Diam atau kukeluarkan kau dihari pertamamu, Park Chanyeol."

Sementara Baekhyun gadis itu mengirim pesan teks pada kedua temannya. Dan hampir saja dia melempar ponselnya kelantai tempat Chanyeol jatuh tadi, jika saja dia tidak sadar.

Karna bagaimana bisa? Temannya yang Baekhyun tanyai kenapa tidak muncul dikelas hanya membalas. _"Semestinya kami mendapat sesuatu karna telah menemukannya. Jadi, biarkan kami membolos hari ini saja. Okay?"_

"Argghhh!'

Baekhyu memekik lalu mengambil dengan kasar lembar jawaban anak laki-laki dengan kacamata kecilnya diseberang sana, lalu mencatat semua yang telah dijwab oleh anak itu. Tak peduli itu benar atau salah.

"Tapi Baek, itu belum pasti. Jika salah ba—"

"Diamlah brengsek." Umpat Baekhyun sambil terus menyalin. Ini akan lama-batin Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya, Baekhyun memberikan lembar jawabannya sendiri yang baru terisi 2 nomor. Sementara milik anak lelaki diseberang bangkunya berakhir Baekhyun coret dibagian nomor absen juga nama. Diganti menjadi nama dan nomor absennya sendiri. Setelahnya Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan menuju Tn. Seo lalu memberikan lembar jawaban beserta soalnya. Lalu dengan santainya keluar dari kelas meninggalkan tasnya.

Dia tentu tak takut akan ada yang mengambil barangnya atau mengacak isinya. Tasnya itu seperti bom. Memangnya siapa yang mau mendekatinya?

"Kau mau kemana, Byun?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai didepan pintu menatap kedua temannya yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Kepala Baekhyun memiring perlahan, alisnya terangkat meminta penjelasan.

"Uhm itu. Macet dijalan dan kau meninggalkan kami. Kami menunggu agar jalanan kembali, dan kau mengirimi kami pesan jadi kami kerjai saja kau. Aku ju—"

"AAAKHHH! BAEEK!" Tiffany dan Taeyeon memekik sekuat tenaga begitu rambut mereka berakhir ditarik oleh tangan lentik Baekhyun

"Lakukan sekali lagi, dan rambutmu akan kubotaki Tiff, dan kau Tae, ulangilah maka rambutmu ini akan kugimbal sekalian!"

"Mwo/Mwoo!? Tidaaaak! tidak akan Baek! Sumpah!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Tiffany dan Taeyeon dengan santai. "Baiklah, sekarang kembali ketempat kalian duduk."

Dan setelahnya kedua orang itu kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Sementara keadaan kelas? Hening. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Tn. Seo, dia hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya memeriksa lembar jawaban setelah sebelumnya melirik sebentar.

Satu-satunya yang masih menatap bingung, itu Park Chanyeol. Yang kini berbagi tempat duduk dengan anak lain. Dia terus menatap kearah Baekyun yang kini keluar kelas.

"Hey." Chanyeol menyenggol anak yang duduk disampingnya. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa anak kepala sekolah? Kenapa tingkah lakunya seperti itu?"

Anak tadi tiba-tiba diam. Saat Chanyeol menyenggolnyalah dia kembali fokus. "Lebih parah dari itu. Dia penguasa sekolah. Sudah kuduga kau pasti dari luar negri. Karna kekejamannya bahkan telah terdengar sampai diluar kota. Dia The Violence Girl, ketua genk Lightsber, genk terbesar di Seoul ini. menenggolnya berarti kau minta dibacok."

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Matanya bergulir perlahan kearah tempat Baekhyun, pantas saja tak ada yang duduk dengannya.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu? Ah.. kalian mungkin hanya ketakutan dengannya."

Dan sekarang wanita dengan behel itu yang terkikik. "Kau belum tahu dengannya. Setelah tahu aku yakin kau akan minta dipindahkan kesekolah lain. Untuk info, dia menguasai hapkido dan sudah mengambil sabuk hitam tingkat ketiga. Dia mengerikan, awalnya dia sangat anggun, dia cantik seperti yng kau lihat manis pula, julukannya The Violet Girl karna rambutnya. Namun itu berubah, semakin lama julukannya berubah menjadi The Violence Girl karna sifatnya itu. Gadis kekerasan, dia penuh dengan kekerasan, karna dia sendiri tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik."

Chanyeo mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia seperrti sudah terbiasa dengan wanita seperti itu. Yang selalu menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan kekeasan. Dia terbiasa dengan hal itu sejak dulu, dan ini seperti de javu baginya.

The Violence Girl, Byun Baekhyun, entah kenapa kedua hal itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kakaknya. Namun itu dulu. Sebelum kakaknya tiba-tiba berhenti dari apa yang dilakukannya selama ini tanpa sebab yang keluarga Chanyeol satupun tidak ada yang tahu.

 **റ** **DESTROYER**

Baekhyun menatap horror kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul saat jam istirahat tiba. Bekhyun sendiri tadi berniat tinggal didalam kelas karna sedang tidak mood dengan keadaan berisik kantin meskipun dia bisa mengheningkan suasana itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Kenapa tidak keluar sayang?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sedang tidak mood. Pergilah adikku yang manis. " ucapnya sambil mengelus ah tidak, menepuk pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun memperbaiki tempat duduknya menjadi disamping Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo keluar, kubelikan Ice cream strawberry?"

Baekhyu mengerjapkan matanya dan Sehun bersumpah itu sangat imut. "Tidak usah."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat rambutnya, merasa kepanasan, dia mulai mencari sesuatu untuk membereskan rambut panjangnya. Tidak menemukan satupun Baekhyun menghentikan seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas dengan seorang pria yang Baekhyun tahu kena bogemannya tadi pagi. Entahlah namanya siapa, Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak berniat tahu

."Yak!" panggil Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak terkena kurungan dari Sehun. "Berikan ikat rambutmu. Aku kepanasan." Ucap Baekhyun lebih seperti memerintah. Anak itu mempotkan bibirnya sesaat sebelum sadar siapa yang meminta ikat rambutnya. Oh ayolah, dia Baekhyun!

Dengan gerakan slow motion gadis itu membuka ikatan rambutnya yang keriting dan sependek bahu. "I-ini, Baek." Ucapnya menjulurkan ikat rambut berwarna pink miliknya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ikat rambut itu kasar dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Aaah! Apa tidak ada warna lain didunia ini?"

Ketahuilah, Baekhyun sangat membenci warna itu. Itulah mengapa rambut Tiffany selalu menjadi target masa depan Baekhyun.

"Pakai sajalah! Kau yang minta kau pula yang protes." Celetuk Chanyeol yang langsung disambut tatapan bingung Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau siapa? Menyuruhku seperti itu?"tanyanya dingin. Chanyeol seketika mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa gadis mungil sepertinya bisa mengeluarkan suara sedingin es itu?

"Aku temannya."

Baekhyun membaca name tag Chanyeol lalu mendecih. "Brengsek. Anak baru rupanya."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku anak baru?" Chanyeol maju berniat menantang. "Apa anak baru tidak bisa berbicara huh?"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Ikut maju sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang nampak seperti pahatan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol, mengerjap karna bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun sedekat itu. Cantik. Itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baek, sudahlah." Itu suara Sehun yang masih setia duduk dikursi, seperti tidak berniat menghentikan Baekhyun karna ia sendiri merasa anak kelebihan tinggi itu harusnya diberi pelajaran.

BUGH

Sebuah tinju mendarat diwajah mulus Chanyeol.

"Kau memang boleh berbicara."

BUGH! Kali ini dibagian perut.

"Tapi tidak denganku."

Baekhyun hendak melajukan tangannya lagi kearah wajah Chanyeol yang telah berbaring dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun belum juga sampai mendarat diwajah Chanyeol, pria itu udah terlebih dulu menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun hingga badannya ikut tertarik.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya dapat ditebak, tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berakhir mendarat didada bidang Chanyeol, dengan bibir yang juga mendarat di..dagu Chanyeol.

Sehun menganga tak percaya, begitu juga dengan teman Chanyeol yang Sehun ketahui bernama Sulli.

Bukannya apa, namun pria itu bukannya melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dia malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang sejak tadi ternyata mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Wangi- batin Chanyeol dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Dan Baekhyun? Sibuk memikirkan cara membalas pria yang sudah memeluknya dengan tidak elit.

"Baek aku dengar ada keributan yang kau buat dike— HAH?!"

Dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol sadar, bukan hanya Sehun dan Sulli yang melihat kejadian itu. Namun juga puluhan siswa lain yang langsung menyebarkan gosip diluar sana.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol meskipun itu terkesan lambat, namun sepertinya itu kurang untuk Chanyeol, pria itu malah merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ditubuhnya dan juga membiarkan bibir tebalnya tetap menyentuh dahi Baekhyun.

"Fuck! Lepaskan aku!"

Setelahnya Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menyeringai.

.

.

Tbcccccccccccccc ngahahahahahah asek cinta segitiga?

Ahayahahahahahhaha hehehe, disini cenyol udh muncul ya, dia baru muncul langsung yadong dia itu disini yadong banget nget nget nget, pengaruh dari pergaulan bebas dia diamrik. ahaha dan dichap sbelumnya ada kesalahan, itu gatau kenapa pembatas kalimat bisa ngilang, kelelep kali-_-

dan juga, irene ada muncul di support cast padahal ga ada dia loh di ff ini gatau ih, gue gatau enapa bisa muncul gitu.

Bdw jan marah ya itu kisseunya cuman didahi. /dasar yadong-_-/

OKAY, JALANNYA FF INI BERGANTUNG KALIAN,


	3. HELLO BICHES!

.

.

.

Chap 3

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada foto-foto yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Dia menggeleng perlahan.

"Byun Baekhyun.. apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau seperti ini? kau bahkan menyerang terlalu cepat.."

Fot-foto itu perlahan berjatuhan dari tangan mungilnya, foto-foto itu mulai menyentuh lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Foto-foto berisikan gambar mulai dari gambar seorang wanita yang meninju seorang pria, foto seoang wanita yang terlihat berteriak pada pria yang masih sama dan foto terakhir dua orang yang berbeda gender berpelukan diatas lantai, dengan sang pria yang mencium dahi sang wanita.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya lalu menekan sesuatu sampai akhirnya menempelkannya ditelinganya saat sambungan telefonnya sudah sampai.

 _"_ _Halo?"_

 _'_ _Ya?'_

 _"_ _Tetap mata-matai Byun Baekhyun sampai jam pulang sekolah, setelah dia keluar bawa dia padaku. Aku akan menunggu di cafe De Le'Amour. Mengerti?"_

 _'_ _Baik nona. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?'_

 _"_ _Ah, biarkan anak itu. Aku akan mengurusnya."_

 _'_ _Baik nona'_

PIP

"Kuharap kau masih seperti dulu Baek, gadis baik dan penurut yang manis." Monolog Luhan sambil menggenggam ponselnya erat, tanpa sadar gadis baik yang dikenalnya telah menjadi monster.

 **Author :**

 **Chanhyun6104**

 **Title :**

 **The Destroyer**

 **Main cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting cast :**

 **Jung Daehyun**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany huang**

 **Luhan**

 **Sulli**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Genre :**

 **School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,**

 **mature content inside.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/**

 **Warning :**

 **This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.**

 **OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-**

 **Backsound :**

 **Run – BTS**

 **If you do – GOT7**

Tn. Yoon yang merupakan guru BK menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut. Setelah puas hanya menatap selama beberapa menit Tn. Yoon mengalihkan pandangannya hanya kepada Chanyeol yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang menatap meja.

"Jadi, aku tidak percaya kau membuat kesalahan dihari pertama sekolah. Apa kau—"

"Bisa aku keluar sekarang? Aku pengap satu ruangan dengan si tengik ini."

"Apa kau bilang? Ulangi sekali lagi?" Chanyeol menatap sewot kearah Baekhyun yng hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tn. Yoon memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum maklum lalu ia mengangguk dua kali. "Setidaknya dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan, Miss Byun."

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Bisakah anda tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Miss?"

"Baiklah, Baekhyun."

"Jadi, ini peringatan pertama Chanyeol, aku tahu kau dipengaruhi pergaulan bebas diluar sana dan membuatmu seperti itu. Namun ingat, ini adalah sekolah, terlebih ini Korea, jangan melecehkan siswi manapun. Dan jika kau berbuat semacam ini lagi maka orang tuamu akan dipanggil. Mengerti?"

Chnyeol mengangguk malas. Dan setelahnya dia mengerutkan alis begitu tak mendengar apapun untuk Baekhyun. "Lalu gadis ini? di meninjuku dua kali, Saem."

Tn. Yoon menghela nafasnya. "Baekhyun, kau tahu ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau masuk kesini. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Bakhyun menyeringai. "Kau sendiri? Tidak bosan memasukkanku keruangan pengap ini? aku saja sudah sangat bosan melihat wajahmu itu."

Chanyeol benar-benar menganga sekarang. "Setidaknya bicara dengan sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu!"

"Cih! Jangan sok menasehatiku. Ku bahkan tidak berhak melakukan hal itu."

"Sudah!" Tn. Yoon melerai pada akhirnya. "Baekhyun, jika kau mengulangi hal ini lagi, meninju siswa atau siswi manapun, melukai mereka, orang tuamu akan dipanggil, mengerti?"

Baekhyun terkekeh miris mendengar 'orang tua'nya disebut-sebut.

Gadis itu berdiri, siap pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum memajukan wajah cantiknya hingga tersisa beberapa senti dari wajah Tn. Yoon.

"Kalau begitu kau harus masuk neraka dulu jika ingin memanggil mereka, saem. Oh iya, untuk info, mereka berada dikerak neraka." Setelah berucap sarkastik gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol juga Tn. Yoon yang diam mematung. Wanita paruh baya yang sangat kurus itu mematung mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu seolah orang tuanya sudah mati disaat Ibunya adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini?"

Orbs Chanyeol melebar begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan gurunya. "Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun tadi, kukira orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan masuk neraka karna mereka adalah orang jahat sepertinya, tapi ternyata Ibunya pemilik yayasan?"

Tn. Yoon mengangguk. "Dan ayahnya seorang Menteri pendidikan."

Dan kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terkekeh tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu Baekhyun jika aku yang memberikanmu informasi ini."

Chanyeol mendongak lalu mengangguk. _Ternyata selain berandalan gila dia juga anak durhaka.-_ batin Chanyeol.

 **DESTROYER**

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan cepat begitu ceritanya dengan Tn. Yoon selesai. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih berjalan menjauh dari ruang BK. Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya, begitu sampai pria jangkung itu menarik tangannya. Secara implusif Baekhyun menoleh dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"Apa maumu brengsek?!"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia lebih memilih menatap mata Baekhyun yang melotot kearahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dan dengan segala keberaniannya gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Chanyeol. "Aku tidak suka penolakan."

Dan satu tendangan mendarat mulus dibagian privasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek begitu melihat Chanyeol yang refleks memegangi bagian privasinya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu tapi kusarankan jangan mendekatiku."

"Aish! Kau ini wanita atau apa hah?! Begaimana bisa ada jiwa lelaki yang bersemayam dalam tubuh wanita?!"

BRAK!

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas. Lagi-lagi ada yang menynggung masalah seperti itu. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk gadis itu berbalik pergi begitu selesai menendang wajah Chanyeol.

 **DESTROYER**

Tahu apa hal yang dibenci Baekhyun?

Yap, menjadi anak orang kaya.

Menjadi salah satu diantara mereka membuatnya bisa kapan saja diculik orang, apalagi dia adalah anak pejabat tinggi.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang dibelakangnya. Saat ini dia sedang menuju kearah parkiran sekolah yang dekat dengan pagar sekolah lengkap dengan Tiffany juga Taeyeon disampingnya, nampak seperti bodyguardnya.

Lalu para anggota Lightsaber? Entahlah, mereka tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa melapor terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun. Dan ketuanya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Apa?" jawab Taeyeon. Baekhyun menatap sesaat kearah temannya yang paling judes itu, dia bahkan menjawab dengan kasar pada sahabatnya sendiri. Meskipun Baekhyun juga begitu.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, dasar nenek lampir." Ejek Sehun lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sehun.

"Aish! Kalau saja kau tidak tampan maka akan kulumat wajahmu itu." Cibir Taeyeon yang hanya disambut gedikan bahu oleh Sehun. "Kau mau kemana Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tak biasanya Sehun bertanya seperti itu padanya. Biasanya hanya langsung mengajak pergi. "Pulang, dasar bodoh. Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin tidak punya otak? Apa otakmu terkikis, huh?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun ini sangat tidak peka, kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. "Maksudku, apa kau akan langsung pulang? Zelo, anak itu ulang tahun hari ini ngomong-ngomong. Anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggu dimarkas, mereka akan membuat acara untuk sitengik itu. Saat dia pulang dari eskul basketnya."

"Dimarkas?" tanya Tiffany bingung. Sepertinya dia baru tahu tentang ini sementara Taeyeon sudah mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya seerti mnunggu jenggot tumbuh disana.

"Ya dimarkas, apa kau pikir dia akan seperti anak lainnya? Yang jika ulang tahun akan diacarakan diclub malam? Hei bung, dia bahkan baru akan menjadi 15 tahun nanti malam."

Tiffany mempotkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban pedas dari Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun baru memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar. "Aku akan pulang dulu, aku mau setidaknya membelikannya sesuatu yang berarti."

Sehun mengangguk "Mau kutemani?"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun menggeleng tidak minat. "Aku duluan." Ucapnya lalu pergi dari sana, Sehun melihat gadis itu menghilang dari balik sebuah mobil hitam. Sebenarnya Taeyeon sudah sangat penasaran dengan mobil itu. Dia bingung, apa ada siswa yang tertarik membawa mobil seperti itu?

"Mobil itu mencurigakan. Seperti mobil penculik dalam film-film." Sayangnya Tiffany mendahului pemikiran Taeyeon.

 **DESTROYER**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang mengambil tempat parkir paling baik disana. Gadis itu sempat melirik kearah mobil hitam yang terparkir tepat disamping mobilnya, hanya sekilas karna setelahnya pandangan Baekhyun menuju kearah seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang kelur dari mobil besar itu. Dia memakai kacamata hitam juga jas hitam lengkap dengan pentofel hitamnya. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ada kabel tersambung ditelinga lelaki itu. Dia berbicara sebentar lalu tak lama keluar seorang pria lagi, penampilannya sama persis dengan pria yang pertama. Dan lagi, kali ini keluar 2 pria secara langsung.

Baekhyun benar-benar diam mematung saat keempat pria itu benar-benar berjalan kearahnya. Sebelum pikirannya berkumpul, Baekhyun sudah mendapati dirinya yang digandeng erat oleh dua pria tadi. Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga, kakinya terhentakkan ditanah, dan tentu itu tidak berhasil karna kerugiannya yaitu tubuh mungilnya yang seperti tak punya kekuatan melawan. "LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

Baekhyun berfikir keras, sebelum tubuhnya mulai diseret kearah pintu mobil, kaki mungilnya bergerak kebelakang menendang masa depan seseorang.

DUK!

"Ahkk!" Baekhyun menyeringai menatap satu pria yang tengah menutupi daerah privasinya yang baru saja ditendang kaki mungil Baekhyun. Ketahuilah, dia tomboy tapi kesekolah memakai wedges sneakers. "Katakan siapa yang menyuruh kalian, sialan!"

Baehyun mulai memekik didepan 3 orang lainnya. Baekhyun tidak akan menendang wajah hari ini, oh ayolah dia sedang mengenakan rok pendek tanpa trainingnya seperti saat dia menendang si babi.

Satu orang bertubuh besar itu mulai santai mendekati Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan ditangan kanannya. Baekhyun mulai berjaga, merasakan pergerakan dari belakang, orang yang tadiBaekhyu tendang, Baekhyun mulai berbalik dan menyikut wajah pria dengan tubuh paling kecil itu.

Saat sedang menyeringai karna senang, Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu, dia berbalik namun terlambat. Dua pria lainnya mulai membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berteriak. Tapi tunggu, jika dia berteriak apa ada yang akan menolongnya?

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan matanya melihat kegelapan, sebelum dia terjatuh. "Bawa dia, kita ke cafe De Le'Amour." Perintah pria dengan tubuh paling besar.

Disisi lain..

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memekik." Ucap Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sekolah dengan bubbletea ditangannya. Matanya menatap kesekeliling, tinggal dua mobil diparkiran ini. mobil yang disebut Sehun dengan sebutan Red Devil juga audi kesayangannya. "Kemana pemiliknya?"

SRET

Sehun menoleh, menatap mobil hitam yang baru saja keluar dari pagar sekolah, matanya memicing, dengan segala kebagusan matanya dia melihat siluet yang sangat dikenalinya disana. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diri.

Dan benar! Demi kecerobohan orang yang membawa Baekhyun karna membiarkan kaca mobilnya terbuka, itu benar-benar Baekhyun! Yang tengah berbaring dibahu seorang pria. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan Baekhyun yang nampak seperti orang tidur. Dan Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghubungkan semuanya.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya cemas. Tubuhnya segera berbalik membuka pintu mobilnya, dan setelahnya dia mengikuti mobil tadi.

 **DESTROYER**

"Aish! Kenapa dia tidak menjawabnya? Apa benar dia tertidur tadi?" Sehun membanting ponselnya lalu kembali menatap mobil yang sudah diikutinya 30 menit yang lalu. Dengan sedikit membalap awalnya. "Ah! anak-anak!"

Sehun melihat kontaknya sambil sesekali menengok kearah jalanan lagi, sampai dia menemukan kontak seseorang yang akan dhubunginya.

 _"_ _Tiff? Mana Taeyeon? Baekhyun diculik! Anak-anak! Sekarang ikuti!"_

 _Disisi lain Tiffany mangap mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun._

 _'_ _Bicaralah dengan baik tuan.'_

 _"_ _Baekhyun! Dia diculik!_ "

...

 _'_ _MWO?! LAGI? APA MAKSUDMU?'_

 _"_ _Ah shit! Dia dibawa oleh orang berjas hitam pemilik mobil yang tadi katamu mencurigakan itu! Dia terlihat seperti tidur namun aku yakin dia dibius!"_

 _'_ _Yak! Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan macam itu? Jangan berlagak sok detektif!'_

 _"_ _Astaga tante ini, dengarkan aku bodoh! Dia bahkan meninggalkan kesayangannya itu disekolah! Dan dia dibawa orang lain sekarang! Dan ya! Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon tadi pagi? Kejutan disekolah! Dan bahwa dia akan menemui Baekhyun hari ini! jadi lacak Baekhyun dengan GPS, aku yakin GPSnya aktif."_

Seketika hening. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan panggilanya yang masih tersambung namunsudah tidak ada suara.

 _"_ _Halo? Tiff? Hey?"_

 _'_ _TAE! KUNCI MOBILKU DIMANA?"_

PIP

Sehun mendesah kesal dengan panggilannya yang dimatikan sepihak. Memutuskan untuk kembli fokus kepada mobil yang sekarang cukup jauh dari mobil yang membawa Baekhyun. "Park Luhan... Apa yang kau inginkan secepat ini?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar begitu mengingat tentang orang yang paling dibencinya didunia ini.

 **DESTROYER**

Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata sipitnya begitu merasakan mobil berhenti. Sebenarnya, gadis itu hanya berpura-pura pingsan. Dia tahu dalang dari semua ini adalah Luhan, jadi untuk apa mnghindar? Untuk beberapa detik tadi Baekhyun menahan nafasnya agar tidak menghirup bius tadi.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun berhak mengakui kepintarannya.

"Kenapa Luhan memilih tempat terbuka seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Tidak mempedulikan risikonya jika dia to the point seperti itu.

Sementara keempat pria berjas itu melngo melihat Baekhyun yang semestinya sadar sejam lagi sudah sadar sekarang. Bahkan sisupir yang sedang berusaha memarkirkan mobil besar yang mereka gunakan tiba-tiba berhenti membuat beberapa mobil dibelakang mereka meng-klakson beberapa kali.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban melainkan hanya tatapan bingung dari keempatnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah malas lalu membuka mobil kasar. Kedua kaki mungilnya berjalan cepat kedalam cafe dengan tiga pria berjas yang mengikutinya sementara 1 lainnya sedang memarkirkan mobil.

Sungguh, pengawal yang tahu aturan.

Sampai didepan cafe, Baekhyun membuka kasar pintu itu dan langsung merasakan dinginnya hawa AC cafe ini.

Baekhyun menuju kearah resepsionis, belum sempat wanita cantik itu menjawab Baekhyun sudah berbicara. "Park Luhan, dimana dia?" ucapnya tak sabaran, sungguh, dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan hari ini.

"Uh, silahkan ikuti saya nona. Nona Park Luhan berada diruangan VIP." Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Gadis itumemang tidak mengambil tempat yang tertutup tapi dia mengambil ruangan yang tertutup.

SRET

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan begitu sampai didepan pintu itu. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang sudah dilacaknya selama setahun lebih itu. Wajah yang kini sangat dibencinya.

"Nona, maafkan kami, aku kira dia sudah mnghirup biusnya ternyata dia bangun lagi."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Beginikah caramu? Kekanakan sekali. Kau berharap aku bangun beberapa jam lagi lalu kau akan menyuruh pengawal bodohmu ini melakukan sesuatu padaku? Seperti yang kau lakukan satu setengah tahun lalu." Ucap Baehyun sarkastik dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

Sementara Luhan hanya menatap kearah wine yang baru saja datang keruangannya. Dia sedikit kecewa rupanya, gadis yang dikiranya masih sama ternyata sudah berubah 180*. Itupun karna ulah bejatnya.

Luhan menatap kearah keempat pegawainya yang masih menjaga dengan setia. Dia mengode agar mereka semua meninggalkannya dengan Baekhyun saja.

Namun yang bertubuh paling besar menggeleng. "Nona, dia sangat kasar. Dia bisa melukaimu nantinya."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan para pengawalnya. "Aku bisa jaga diri. Pergilah."

"Tapi nona—"

"Pergilah."

Khirnya mereka semua pergi, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Luhan diruanganyang sama, yang kini tertutup rapat. "Uhh.. sepertinya tak ada satupun orangmu yang tahu jika kau ketua Black pearl. Seperti yang kuduga, mereka semua bodoh."

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan nyaman tanpa merasakan ketakutan seperti perasaan teman-teman sekolahmu padamu sekarang."

"Bangsat. Apa maumu?"

"Setidaknya duduk dan makanlah dulu."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa dibuatnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa nyawaku akan selamat sepulang dari tempat ini. Katakan apa maumu."

"Baiklah. Jangan lakukan apapun." Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Jangan lakukan apapun untuk balas dendam karna kau tidak tahu apapun. Jadi diam saja, jangan lakukan apapun maka kau juga akan aman."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan itu. Mungkin saatnya dia tertawa? "Ah, kau lucu sekali. Memangnya... siapa kau mau kuturuti?"

"Well, itu satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan jika ingin aman." Ucap Luhan santai, sedang Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miring. Karna akhirnya sifat asli Luhan keluar.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk mengambil tempat nyaman disekitarmu." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik. Luhan sedikit menggeram marah dengan ucapan Baekhyun, sebelum gadis yang tua 3 tahun dari Baekhyun itu menutupi kemarahannya dengan menuangkan wine digelas Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduklah dulu."

Baekhyun membuang muka lalu mendecih sembarangan. Ternyata Luhan punya banyak muka. Baiklah, jika itu maunya. Baekhyun menarik kursi red pearl itu lalu duduk diatasnya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang Baekhyun akui semakin cantik setelah setahun lebih ini.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin tahu, apa rambutmu memang seperti itu saat kau baru lahir atau kau mengecatnya saat sd? Karna saat JHS rambutmu sudah seperti itu kulihat."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Rupanya gadis ini kembali ke mode basa-basinya. "Entahlah, bukankah ini karya kesayanganmu?" Baekhyun kembali berucap sarkastik, gadis didepannya memang membut rambutnya seperti ini. gadis itu menjadikan rambut Baekhyun bahan percobaan bleaching gagal miliknya. Dan itu gagal total, karna niat awalnya itu berwarna maroon, tapi entah kenapa meloncat kesana.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah seketika, dia memutar ingatannya mencoba mengingat apa benar dia yang melakukan itu pada rambut indah Baekhyun?

"Kau tidak ingat? Cih! Sudah kuduga."

"Um.. jika benar aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, lalu kenapa kau tidak membereskannya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa keras, membuat Luhan bingung. "Bukankah itu tujuanmu? Membuat rambutku menjadi violet. Ini permanent jika kau lupa, dan aku tidak berniat mengubahnya karna aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Ini seperti.. mengenangmu?"

Luhan mengerja kaku. Sekarang ia ingat, 4 tahun lalu dia yang memaksa seorang anak gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa untuk merubah warna rambutnya. Untuk suatu alasan tak masuk akal. Luhan mulai keringat dingin mengingatnya.

"Ingat sekarang?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan seketika. Gadis itu mengelap dahinya yang berpeluh.

"Hanya karna sikap menyebalkanmu yang tak tahu kondisi itu kau merusak rambutku. Tapi aku bersyukur, kau hanya merusak rambutku walaupun hanya warnanya, daripada kau merusak hidupku dan aku berakhir seperti Dayeon eonni." Sambar Baekhyun kelewat biasa. Dan saat kalimatnya berakhir mata rusa Luhan melebar. "JAGA BICARAMU BYUN!"

Seringaian Baekhyun kembali muncul. Gadis itu memutar gelas winenya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Luhan yang bergetar. Bukannya kasihan Baekhyun malah bersorak dalam hati. Keadaan nampaknya akan berbalik- batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga bicaraku disaat itu memang benar? Dan juga.. bukankah kau yang harus menjaga bicaramu? Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, dan tidak pada kenyataannya, seperti satu setengah tahun yang lalu—"

BYURR

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karna serangan mendadak Luhan. Gadis itu menyiramnya dengan segelas wine. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap tajam Luhan.

"Jalang. Kurang ajar kau." Desisnya dengan tangan terkepal. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk membalas Luhan dan Tuhan membantunya, Baekhyun mengambil botol wine yang ada didepannya lalu menyiram kepala Luhan yang tidak memberontak—

PLAK

"Sudah semestinya kau sadar. Aku bukan gadis empat tahun lalu yang bisa kau bohongi begitu saja. Aku punya otak jika kau lupa." Ucap Baekhyun dingin dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Luhan yang terus memegangi pipi kirinya. Pipinya terasa sangat panas ditambah dengan air matanya yang mengalir seakan mengiris pipinya sendiri.

BRAK!

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun berdiri mematung begitu melihat pintu ruangan VIP itu terbuka dengan kasar dari luar. Dan nampaklah Sehun, Tiffany, Taeyeon, dan bahkan beberapa anggota Lightsaber.

"Lu.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Idih ngekek liat Luhan :v  
maaf banget gua jadiin Luhan orang jaad ToT  
Eh BDW GUE FAST UPDATE LOHHH /gananya/  
ihihi, ini gegara ada author kesukaan yg ngervew :3 awww sayang kamoeh /muntah pelangi seketika/ dan kan gue juga udh janji.  
eh bdw gue ngetik ini sambil denger lagunya lady luck njir. Duhh ini kesukaan gue baget dulu. Sekarang sih singforyou ya :3 /gananya/

Oiya gais, jan panggil author lah. Panggil Faa ajaaa. Ehehee, kan belom author guenya :v

UDAH Gitu aja dulu kayyy. Makasih banget yang udh review, aku usahain balas karna ga sempet buka melulu kota reviewnya /bukannya mau songong ya/ cuman sebenarnya ff ini kan selingan kebosanan gue dijelang gue un, gue capek banget tiap hari itu hampir setengah hari full. Dan tugas numpuk. Hehehe, maaf ya. Yg guest juga gabisa bals maaf, soalnyaa gatau mau gimana :"

Oke last serius, ff bergantung kalian. Klo mau lanjut ya lanjut, kalo enga ya engga. Aku /deuh aku lagi/bukannya ngarapin review banyak karna sekali lagi ini cuman buat selingan kejenuhan gue, gue cuman pengen tahu apa ada yang ngarapin lanjut ato engga. Karna kalo engga ada yang ngarapin lanjut kan percuma mending nyari kegiatan lain kan?

Elah bacot guaaaaaaaa.

Okbhayyy muah :* /muntah pelangi lagi/


	4. She is just AMAZING!

Chap 4

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Sulli

"Ya?"

Tangan Sulli terjulur maju. Memperlihatkan sebotol betadine dan plester.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya dengan tampang bloonnya dan Sulli malah gemas melihatnya.

"Lukamu."

"Oh." Chanyeol mengambil kedua benda itu lalu menatap botol kecil bbetadine ditangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana menggunakan cairan dalam botol ini?"

Sulli mengerjap. Bibirnya mengulum senyum malu. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Dia dan segala yang dipelajarinya saat di Amerika. Dia bahkan tahu bagaimana memodusi wanita.

"Begini."

Sulli mengambil kapas dan meletakkan sedikit betadine diatasnya, tangannya terjulur maju untuk ditaruhnya diluka lebam wajah Chanyeol. Sebelum pria jangkung itu menahan pergerakan tangan mungilnya membuat Sulli tiba-tiba heart attack seketika.

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa sendiri." Pria itu mengambil betadine dan kapas dari tangan Sulli dan memakainya sendiri sambil meringis sesekali. Sementara Sulli hanya mendesah kecewa. Saat dilihatnya Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya Sulli menyodorkan plesternya.

"Kau tidak berniat memakaikannya padaku?"

Sulli mengerjap lalu menggeleng kaku.

"Baiklah." Chanyel mengambil benda bergambar bintang diatasnya itu dan memakainya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Ah, kau sendiri? Kau tak pulang?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang sekarang tapi aku ada eskul. Hari pertama masuk tidak boleh membolos bukan? Aku masuk eskul basket hari ini dan aku tidak menyangka mereka langsung memberiku latihan hari ini." jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau pulanglah."

Sulli mengangguk lalu berbalik badan, hendak keluar dari dalam kelas sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali menyapa pendengarannya. "Hati hati dijalan, Sulli-ah."

Ok cukup, gadis itu bahkan bisa pingsan sekarang. "Ah ya. Terima kasih." Cicitnya tanpa berbalik karna tak kuat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sulli yang berlalu dengan cepat. Pria itu tersenyum. "Dia pemalu ternyata? Tak kusangka dia masih gadis yang bercerita panjang lebar padaku tentang Baekhyun tadi pagi sampai muncrat beberapa kali."

Mengingat tentang Baekhyun..

"Ah Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka ada gadis sepertinya. Apa? Sabuk hitam hapkido? Tingkat ketiga? Astaga apa dia mempelajarinya sejak bayi?"

Tapi tanpa sadar ia tersenyum begitu mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang dipeluknya pagi tadi. "Dia lumayan." Monolognya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

 **Author :**

 **Chanhyun6104**

 **Title :**

 **The Destroyer**

 **Main cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting cast :**

 **Jung Daehyun**

 **Kim Taeyeon**

 **Tiffany huang**

 **Luhan**

 **Sulli**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Genre :**

 **School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,**

 **mature content inside.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/**

 **Warning :**

 **This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.**

 **OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-**

 **Backsound :**

 **Run – BTS**

 **If you do – GOT7**

 **Chap 4**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun lengkap dengan wajah kelewat datarnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang basah kuyup dengan tangan yang masih memegangi pipi kirinya. Dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Seketika pria putih itu berlari kearah Baekhyun lalu memeriksa badannya. "Kau tak apa? Kenapa kau bau wine? Apa jalang ini yang menyirammu?" tunjuknya pada Luhan yang bahkan tak mengangkat wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, saat semua yang ada didepan pintu seketika menghambur kedalam ruangan untuk mengecek ketua mereka.

"Baek, what the hell is this bitch doing to you?" itu suara Tiffany dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari tubuh mungil Luhan.

Taeyeon maju selangkah. "Apa aku perlu menjambaknya sekarang?"

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun sok tegar. Namun baru dua langkah, suara Luhan kembali menginterupsinya. "Jangan melakukan apa-apa, cukup diam maka kau dan semua yang disekitarmu itu akan aman. Ucapanku itu masih berlaku, Byun." Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan santai keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran. Baekhyun menatap kesemua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Semuanya juga sedang menatapnya penasaran. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Jawabnya pendek lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **` DESTROYER**

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela mobil, mobil yang sedang melaju dengan Sehun yang mengendarainya. Baekhyun pulang dengan Sehun saat ini, mereka memutuskan akan Pergi kesekolah untuk mengambil mobil Baekhyun dulu sementara Tiffany, Taeyeon dan lain-lain sudah dimarkas untuk pesta kejutan Zelo nanti.

"Darimana kalian semua tahu aku ada dengan Luhan?" suara Baekhyun mulai membuyarkan keheningan didalam Audi putih itu. Pertanyaannya tertuju pada Sehun namun pandangannya tetap keluar jendela.

"Sebenarnya hanya aku yang tahu. Aku melihat mobilmu tertinggal didalam sekolah sedang kau ada didalam mobil orang lain. Degan mata tertutup dan ada banyak hhm.. pria yang nampak seperti bodyguard didalam sana. Jadi aku mengikutimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah cantiknya. Jendela mobil memang sengaja Sehun bukakan untuknya karna tahu gadis itu menyukai angin yang berhembus.

"Lain kali hubungi aku jika ingin bertindak seperti itu. Jangan gegabah, jika jumlah pengawal Luhan tadi tidak sedikit, maka aku yakin kau sudah babak belur begitu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu." Jelasnya lembut.

Sehun diam sesaat dia fokus membelokkan mobil menuju jalan kesekolah. Sekarang jam 5, jam pulang kerja dan pastinya sangat banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"Kau tahu? Aku ribuan kali menelfonmu tadi. Aku bahkan menyuruh semua anak-anak Lightsaber untuk melacak dan menghubungimu." Balasnya begitu mobilnya sudah berbelok.

"Ah benar. Aku merasakan panggilanmu sejak tadi saat mereka membawaku ke cafe itu. Itu sangat mengganggu dan untungnya mereka tidak mengambil ponselku dan membuatnya berakhir dilempar kejalan raya. Dan juga, maaf aku tidak mengangkatnya"

Sehun sedikit melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya. "Kau tahu kalau aku menghubungimu? Tapi kau kan dibius?'

"Setidaknya aku punya otak." Balas Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tahu mereka memegang sapu tangan sebelumnya, jadi saat benda laknat itu ingin mendarat diwajahku aku menahan nafas dan sengaja pingsan."

Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya. Sedikit ada rasa senang karna Baekhyun bisa sepitar itu. "Uh~ bravo Baek! Kau sangat pintar. Astaga, apa semua keluargamu sepintar ini? pantas saja Taehyung selalu mendapat nilai sempurna." Cerocosnya sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kami tidak sepintar itu. Tidak semuanya pula.." suara Baekhyun memelan begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sehun menyadarinya dan menghela nafas.

Buku-buku jari Sehun memutih karnanya. Ia mencengkram erat kemudi mobil. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membalas Luhan yang menyebabkan situasi seperti ini.

 **` DESTROYER**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Sehun dan mengambill kunci mobilnya yang ternyata ada pada Sehun. Pria itu menemukannya didekat mobil Baekhyun terparkir.

"Duluanlah." Ucap Baekhyun pendek.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana dulu?"

"Kerumah. Mungkin aku ganti baju dulu. Ini bau."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau masih ingin kepesta Zelo?"

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku. Tidak mungkin hanya karna Luhan aku mengacaukan pesta."

"Ah.. Jadi, aku duluan?" Sehun menunjuk mobilnya dengan jempolnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Hazelnya menatap mobil Sehun yang perlahan menjauh.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba merosot ditanah samping mobilnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat ingin menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Kepalanya menengadah. Menatap langit yang menggelap hampir sepenuhnya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" kepala Baekhyun sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya. Hazel coklatnya menatap orbs coklat kebiruan itu. Otomatis wajah sendunya berubah mengeras. "Tak usah sok peduli." Ucap Baekhyun dingin lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Membersihkan roknya dan bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Uhm.. soal tadi pagi, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat wajahmu." Ucapnya terang-terangan.

"Jika sudah berlalu tidak ada gunanya minta maaf, kurasa." Ucap Baekhyun ketus tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol sedikitpun. Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah.

 **` DESTROYER**

 _"_ _Halo Kris?"_

 _'_ _Ya princess?'_

 _"_ _Bajingan. Kau mau mulutmu kuplester lakban?"_

 _'_ _Haha. Kau plester dengan mulutmu juga tidak apa.'_

 _"_ _Cih. This lill bastard."_ Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Selalu begitu, saat Kris menggodanya dengan kalimat seperti itu dia hanya akan terkekeh maklum.

Mungkin setelah 'dia' hanya Kris dan Sehun lelaki yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum atau bahkan terkekeh seperti itu.

' _Oh, okay. Lalu ada apa kau menelfonku? Tak biasanya. Apa anak-anak kekurangan sesuatu?'_

Baekhyun menggeleng meskipun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tahu apa yang Kris maksud, maksudnya biaya para anggota Lightsaber diurus oleh Kris.

Sehun Baekhyunyang menghasilkan, dan Kris yang mengurusnya. Bisa dibilang, Kris adalah bendahara Lightsaber.

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, pesta ulang tahun Zelo diadakan dimarkas malam ini. datanglah_ _._ _"_

 _'_ _Baiklah. Apapun untukmu, Princess.'_

 _"_ _Sial. Sudah dulu."_

 _'_ _Ya. See ya tonight.'_

PIP

 **` DESTROYER**

"Kau darimana?" tanya Taehyung pada Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun mendongak mendapati adiknya yang sedang berpakaian rumah. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya begitu melihat tampilan adiknya itu. "Kau.. tidak berniat kepesta ulang tahun Zelo dengan pakaian seperti itukan?"

Taehyung menggeleng cuek. "Aku tidak akan kesana."

Pergerakan Baekhyun yang sedang mencari minuman dikulkas terhenti. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai Zelo itu? Kudengar kalian teman dekat."

"Kau yang akan mengantarkan kadoku. Karna aku tidak berniat untuk pergi kepesta mabuk."

"Kurang ajar. Jaga mulutmu sebeum kulibas." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Taehyung yang duduk disofa ruang tengah.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Memang benar kan itu pesta mabuk?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejeknya. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membalas perkataan Taehyung. "Setidaknya kami juga tahu aturan." Ucapnya lalu melangkah naik kelantai dua tempat kamarnya terletak.

 **` DESTROYER**

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya begitu melihat tumpukan pakaiannya dalam _Walk-in closet_ nya. Dia tidak pernah kepesta setahun terakhir. Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu gaunnya ludes semua.

"Ini menyebalkan." Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum terkekeh miris. "Tapi.. memangnya untuk apa aku pakai gaun? Pakai bikini kesana pun tak ada yang melirik." Ucapnya acuh lalu mengambil sepasang pakaian dari dalam sana. Hoddie putih dan jeans abu-abu. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu memakai pakaiannya.

 **` DESTROYER**

Pria tinggi itu menatap kearah bawah dari atas plafon kamarnya. Matanya menerawang kepemandangan malam seluruh kota Seoul. Indah, dan itu setidaknya membuatnya sedikit senang karna mengambil keputusan untuk kembali kenegara asalnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya berbalik begitu mendengar suara lembut itu menyapa telinganya.

"Apa?"

Luhan mendekat kearah adiknya, dia mengenakan baju kantornya. Chanyeol tahu kakaknya baru pulang kerja. Kakaknya bekerja di Park Inc. Dibagian _Beauty and Fashion._ Yang mendesain alat kecantikan juga pakaian. Luhan manager sekaligus desainer pakaian utama disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan ikut bergabung disamping Chanyeol menatap pemandangan Seoul.

"Aku?"

Luhan menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Lalu untuk apa kau memakai _blazer_ dan _kemeja_ mu?

Chanyel menganga sebentar lalu menatap kemeja putih yang dikenakannya beserta luarannya blazer cream. Tak lama kemudian jidatnya yang cukup lebar itu ditepuknya kasar. "Sialan! Aku lupa! Aku ada acara malam ini!"

"Kemana—Chanyeol!"

Luhan menatap cemas punggung adiknya yang berlalu meninggalkannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis berumur 20 tahun itu merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponsel lalu menekan sesuatu disana. Dengan cemas Luhan menunggu orang yang dihubunginya itu mengangkat panggilannya.

Dan tuhan berpihak padanya.

 _'_ _Halo? Sayang?'_

 _"_ _YAK, kau mau mengajak Chanyeol kemana? Jangan macam-macam eoh! Chanyeol itu belum boleh berkeliaran!"_ pekik Luhan frutasi.

 _'_ _Astaga dia memangnya kemana? Aku tidak mengajaknya! Lagipula kenapa? Dia bukan artis kan? Jadi tak apa, dia juga bukan wanita lemah seperti Dayeon yang bisa kau apa-apakan."_

 _"_ _YAK!"_

 _'_ _Hehhe. Maaf, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya dari jauh. Baekhyun tidak akan melukainya.'_

Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. _"_ _Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."_

Diseberang sana orang yang Luhan hubungi mengangguk tanpa Luhan lihat

 **` DESTROYER**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyisir rambutnya. Well, dia setidaknya harus merapikan rambutnya yang terikat seharian ini. Gadis itu menatap ikat rambut yang bukan miliknya itu. Dengan acuh dia memasukkan benda mungil itu kedalam kantung jeansnya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Apa aku harus berpakaian bagus agar dikira ingin kepesta?"

"Cih. Tidak juga."

Baekhyun mengedik lalu berjalan hendak keluar rumah sebelum tangan Tehyung menghentikan pergerakannya. Gadis itu menoleh. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya sensi.

"Berikan Zelo ini." tangan Taehyung terjulur maju dengan kotak bercorak cream berkuran kecil yang Baekhyun tebak adalah sebuah jam tangan.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Taehyung mengaruk tengkuknya dengan sedikit malu. Lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu berfikir ingin menggunakan kalimat apa yang tepat dan tidak kalah pedas untuk membalas perkataan kakak wanita satu-satunya.

"Karna aku tahu aturan tentang anak remaja yang tidak boleh berkeliaran dipesta dengan jam larut."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis tipisnya. "Berkeliaran? Pesta dijam larut? Ohya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusmu waktu itu yang ditemukan mabuk-mabukan jam 3 pagi di Club malam yang sama sekali tidak sah. Bahkan dengan dua wanita disisimu."

Tehyung menggeram mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang sangat tidak masuk akal ditelinganya. "Kubilang aku dijebak!" tegasnya kasar. Emosinya nampak mulai tersulut.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengambil kado ditangan kiri Taehyung lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu. "Aku bermalam dirumah Sehun jadi kunci pintu bocah!" teriaknya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih dengan emosinya diubun-ubun. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kesal begitu diingatkan dengan kejadian lalu dimana ia ditemukan mabuk-mabukan di club malam.

 _ **#FlashBack**_

 _ **2014, 2 januari.**_

 _Seorang remaja berumur 14 tahun berjalan celingukan mencari seseorang disekitar sebuah Club malam. Mata sipitnya terus menatap sekeliling berharap menemukan yang dicarinya. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Sebuah pesan tertera jelas disana. Pengirim tak diketahui._

 _ **Pengirim : 010 – xxx – xxx – xxx**_

 _ **Kakakmu ada di Club malam St. Brazeul didaerah gangnam.**_

 _ **Kesana sebelum dia pergi.**_

 _"_ _Benar, ini Club itu. Lalu mana dia?"_

 _Kembali, kakinya berjalan kesekitar Club. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang wanita berpakaian kurang bahan mendekat kearahnya dan berusaha menggodanya. Taehyung tersenyum kecut dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia berusaha tidak menggunakan kekerasan pada wanita meskipun wanita itu teru mengganggunya. Sampai akhirnya dilihatnya siluet seseorang yang dikenalinya berjalan kearahnya._

 _Taehyung menatapnya sekptis berusaha meminta bantuan agar wanita didekatnya itu disingkirkan. Namun begitu orang yang diharapkannya itu malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya, mata Taehyung memicing menatapnya, sebuah suntik dengan cairan bening didalamnya. Perasaan Taehyung semakin tidak enak. Namun wanita didepannya mulai memegang pipinya membuat Taehyung seketika teralihkan._

 _Dan saat itulah, Taehyung merasakan sesuatu ditusukkan dibagian bahunya. Dan cairan bening dirasakannya mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya._

 _Dilihatnya orang yang baru saja menusuknya dengan suntik berukuran mini sedang itu. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan, apa benar dia orang yang dikenalinya?_

 _Lalu ntuk apa menusuknya dengan suntik yang bahkan Taehyung tak tahu apa isinya?_

 _Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala Taehyung sebelum alam bawah sadar mulai mengambil kesadarannya perlahan, Taehyung mencengkram jaket pria didepannya dengan erat dan terus mengerjabkan matanya berharap rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya itu hilang. Namun nihil, tak ada yang terjadi untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya itu._

 _Tubuhnya mulai merosot seiringan dengan seringaian setan yang muncul didepan pria didepannya._

 _"_ _Hyung.."_

 _Taehyung melirih sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

 _Dan kemudian, remaja berumur 14 tahun itu terbangun dengan dua polisi didepannya. Taehyung mengerjap bingung. Tak lama ia mendengar sayup-sayup isakan tangis dua wanita disisinya. Taehyung semakin mengernyit bingung sebelum dua polisi yang sejak tadi didepannya akhirnya memborgol tangannya. Begitu berdiri, Taehyung akhirnya sadar bahwa dia berada diatas ranjang. Meskipun masih dengan pakaian lengkap._

 _PRANG!_

 _Taehyung menatap horror ponsel yang baru saja menjadi beberapa bagian karna dilempar tangan kakak wanita satu-satunya._

 _"_ _Untuk apa kau punya ponsel jika tidak kau gunakan? Kenapa tak ada satupun panggilanku yang kau angkat? Apa ponselmu itu hanya hiasan?"_

 _Tahyung menunduk dalam. Mulai takut dengan kakaknya yang membentaknya untuk pertama kali._

 _"_ _Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Bermain dengan wanita disaat kita berada dalam masalah besar? Kau gila?" tanya Baekhyun skeptis. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi ponsel adiknya yang baru saja ia buang karna frustasi._

 _Gadis itu mendekati adiknya yang menunduk diatas sofa. Ia memegang kedua bahu adiknya dan menatap adiknya lekat, tak peduli adiknya juga menatapnya atau tidak. "Dengar Tae, kita sedang dalam masalah. Kau lihat bahkan eomma dan appa tidak membantu? Jangan juga membuatku kekantor polisi untuk kedua kalinya. Yang tadi adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membuat jaminan untukmu. Kumohon jangan membuat masalah eoh? Aku mohon. Aku sangat-sangat tidak kuat jika kau bahkan juga punya masalah."_

 _Taehyung semakin menunduk. Sesekali terisak dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu menyadari adik kesayangannya itu menangis karnanya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku yang membentakmu." Baekhyun menarik tubuh Taehyung agar mendekat kearahnya. Gadis yang tua setahun itu memeluknya erat sambil membelai surai abu-abu sang adik._

 _"_ _Ma-maafkan aku juga Noona. Seseorang dengan nomor asing mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan bahwa hyung ada disana, jadi aku kesana dan selanjutnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada diatas ranjang dengan dua waita yang bahkan tidak kukenali." Tutur Taehyung polos membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Dia sudah menduga, hal ini pasti murni dilakukan untuk menjebak adiknya._

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa tidak mengatakan seperti itu pada polisi tadi?"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng dalam pelukan Baekhyun. "Aku takut polisi tidak akan percaya. Jadi kubilang saja aku mabuk dan tidak menyentuh wanita-wanita itu." Ucapya lirih. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya diatas kepala Taehyung._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"_

 _Taehyung kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat apapun selain pesan itu dan aku yang datang ke Club. Setelah itu aku tidak mengningat satupun kejadian."_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar cemas dengan apa yang telah masuk kedalam tubuh adiknya itu._

 _"_ _Lalu siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menggeleng tidak tahu._

 _"_ _Nomor tidak dikenali. Tapi mungkin jika kita melacak nomornya kita bisa tahu."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Baekhyun refleks menoleh kearah dinding yang dilemparinya tadi. Dilemparinya dengan.. ponsel Taehyung?!_

 _"_ _Oh maaf, sepertinya kita tiak bisa memeriksanya. Itu sudah hancur."_

 _Hening seketika. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah. "Lupakan tentang masalah ini dan kita beli ponsel baru untukmu nanti."_

 _Dan kali ini Taehyung mengangguk mengerti._

Taehyung tersadar dai lamunannya dan menggeleng keras, ia sudah berusaha mengingat siapa yang sebenarnya ditemuinya malam itu namun nihil, tak ada hasil. Ia hanya ingat beberapa potongan ingatan tentang ia yang menemui seseorang malam itu.

Namun begitu Taehyung sampai ditahap dimana ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu, semuanya buyar dalam ingatannya. Mungkin karna kerasnya obat bius waktu itu hingga dia bahkan melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **` DESTROYER**

Chanyeol sampai disebuah lorong gelap didekat cafe besar dikawasan gangnam. Chanyeol mengenyit bingung. Pria tinggi itu kembali mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan sesuatu sebelum kepalanya mendongak. "Jadi, disini Zelo akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya?" monolognya. Kaki panjangnya akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam lorong remang-remang itu, berusaha melupakan rasa bingungnya.

Namun sepertinya pemikirannya tentang ketidakmungkinannya Zelo mengaakan pesta ditempat seperti itu semakin kuat, Chanyeol bahkan menelan salivanya begitu menemukan lorong itu tanpa ujung.

"Kemana lagi setelah ini? apa aku harus lurus saja?"

"Ya, kau harus lurus saja." Chanyeol secara implusif menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya yang seperti membalas perkataannya barusan. "Kris hyung? Kenapa kau baru muncul? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

-Kris- tersenyum naga menatap Chanyeol yang sudah seperti anak yang ditinggal. Pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dibanding Chanyeol itu melangkah maju utuk merangkul dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkn aku, aku punya urusan lain sebentar."

Chanyeol mengangguk berusaha memaklumi, mengikuti langkah kaki Kris yang mulai menjauh.

 **` DESTROYER**

"Waahh.. ini tempat yang sebenarnya?"

Wajah 'wah' Chanyeol tercetak begitu melihat bangunan besar dihadapannya. Sebuah Mansion mewah berwarna cream dengan corak hitam. Dan kusen coklat yang memperbagus tampilan luar Mansion itu.

"Zelo tinggal disini?"

Kris mengangguk tanpa Chanyeol lihat. "Dulu juga aku tinggal disini. Setahun kemudian aku pindah. Sebenarnya ini tempat orang sepertiku tinggal, banyak yang tinggal disini. Bahasa kasarnya tempat ini adalah tempat penampungan para anggota Lightsaber." Tutur Kris.

Hning beberapa saat. Butuh waktu juga bagi Chanyeol untuk memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris sampai akhirnya pria jangkung itu menganga.

"Lightsaber?!"

Lagi-lagi Kris mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, tempat ini diambil oleh ketua terdahulu Lightsaber, dia orang yang sangat baik. Mengambil anggota dari anak-anak dijalan, mnampungnya bahkan membiayainya semampunya. Lalu sekarang ketua baru mengambil alih."

"Dan ketuanya wanita?"

"You know it so well."

Chanyeol tersenyum tidak jelas. Dalam hati tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi topik yang dipikirkan. "Ternyata dia baik." Gumamnya pelan sampai-sampai Kris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

 **` DESTROYER**

Baekhyun menatap malas Sehun yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir didepannya bersama beberapa anggota Lightsaber yang lainnya. Mereka sedang bingung, kemana anggota termuda disaat semua pesta sudah siap?

"Tae, Tiff." Panggil Baekhyun pada dua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu, mereka bahkan tidak peduli tentang adik kesayanganya yang telah hilang, mereka sibuk menstalker sesuatu di iPad Taeyeon sambil sesekali memekik feminim, hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Taeyeon.

"Hm." Gumam Tiffany dengan mata yang masih terus menatap kearah layar iPad itu.

"Sudah hubungi Zelo? Tidakkah kalian berfikir kalian harus melacak Zelo?"

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Jangan berlebihan. Dia pasti akan kembali."

Sehun tiba-tiba berjalan menuju Taeyeon, merebut iPadnya hendak melacak Zelo sendiri namun matanya melebar begitu melihat sesuatu muncul dibalik pintu markas mereka. Pria berlebihan putih itu bahkan hampir menjatuhkan iPad milik gadis berambut blonde disampingnya.

"K-kau?"

Baekhyun mendongak kearah Sehun yang terbelalak, lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan sama seperti Sehun, matanya melebar meskipun tidak terlalu kentara.

"Chanyeol?"

Dan Taeyeon-lah yang paling awal tersadar diantara kekagetan semua yang ada diruangan itu.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NGEHEHEHEHEHE fast update lagi. Kay gue fast update sekarang karna chap berikutnya ga ngejamin bakalan update. Eh maksudnya bakalan fast update. Hehehe, jadi terungkap kan sekarang, bener dugaan kalian kalo Chanyeol adeknya Luhan. Tapi Luhan tu sama sekali bukan ketua terdahulu Lightsaber, ngehehehe, masa dia baek, dia kan jahat disini. Oh. Ohiya, mungkin alurnya bakal gue perlambat lagi, jadi adanya chap7-8-9 lah ntar pas gue ngtu.. ehem... anu..

Ngga! Bukan nganu nganu yah, kalo semacam itu gue masih belum mikirin bahkan pas gue rerencanain chap 9.

Ah udah bacotnya.

Last, ff ini berganntung kalian so,

 **Mind To Review?**


	5. Truth Or What?

**Chap 5**

Zelo menatap kearah bangunan rumah bergaya klasik itu. Kembali remaja itu mengecek ponselnya, setelahnya dia tersenyum.

"Benar disini." Gumamnya lalu memencet bel putih yang ada diujung kanan pintu.

CKLEK

"Oh Zelo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir kau sedang dipesta ulang tahunmu."

Zelo mengerjap menatap orang dihadapannya, yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi. Bukan dia orang yang diharapkannya membukakan pintu untuknya, namun kenapa dia?

"Taehyung hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Baekhyun noonim?"

Taehyung terkekeh miris mendengar perkataan Zelo.

"Jadi kau disini untuk menemui Baekhyun? Dia bukannya ada dimarkas kalian?"

Zelo menggeleng. "Tapi hyung.. kenapa kau ada dirumah noonim?"

"Aku heran apa dia semalu itu mempunyai adik sepertiku sampai menyembunyikan identitasku. Apa punya sauara sepertiku terlalu memalukan?"

"Mwo?!"

Author :

Faxxi61

Title :

The Destroyer

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taehyung

Oh Sehun

Supporting cast :

Jung Daehyun

Kim Taeyeon

Tiffany huang

Luhan

Sulli

Rating :

M

Genre :

School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,

mature content inside.

Desclaimer :

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

Warning :

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

Summary :

"Byun Baekhyun, simbol kekejaman kelas atas oleh seorang gadis. Berumur 17 tahun dengan segala pesonanya, semua yang ada didalam dirinya mempesona, bahkan sifat angkuh juga kelakuan kejamnya terhadap orang lain juga mempesona. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip sedikitpun bahkan ketika ia telah membunuh seseorang. Membuatnya berkedip simpati adalah hal mustahil didunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang seorang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri. "

Backsound :

Run – BTS

If you do – GOT7

Chap 5

"Jadi Kris, untuk apa kau membawa keparat ini kesini?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha santai. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin—sangat ingin memukul wajah bule Kris.

"Keparat?" ulang Kris dengan alis angry birdnya yang nyaris menyatu.

Sehun mendesah malas lalu menarik Kris menjauh dari Baekhyun. membisikkan sesuatu disana dan setelahnya Kris berlari kecil kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Astaga Baby.. maafkan aku, dia memang keparat yang sembarangan mencium wanita. Itu karna dia telah menganut budaya barat itu. Maafkan aku jika membawanya adalah hal salah, aku tahu kau sangat membenci hal seperti itu. Tapi dia juga teman Zelo. Jadi kubawa sekalian."

"Hey! Menganut pantatmu!" protes Chanyeol sewot.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Zelo, dia belum datang dan pesta belum dimulai." Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Zelo hilang?"

"Tidak hilang. Hanya saja belum datang, padahal sejam lalu dia bilang ingin menemuiku."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Menunggu." Tangkas Taeyeong singkat, padat dan jelas.

Zelo menatap foto disebuah bingkai foto berukuran kecil yang baru saja ditemukannya dbelakang tv—entah bagaimana caranya—.

"Kenapa Hyung ketua berfoto dengan Noonim juga Taehyung hyung?"

Well, setelah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung-menganai persaudaraannya dengan Baekhyun- yang tidak seberapa, dia akhirnya masuk kerumah ini dengan Taehyung yang memaksanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zelo refleks berbalik begitu mendengar suara Taehyung dari belakang, dia melihat Taehyung membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas susu. Remaja itu refleks tersenyum. "Tidak.. aku hanya bingung kenapa kalian berdua punya foto dengan mantan ketua kami."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Dia bahkan juga merahasiakan hal itu?"

Zelo memputkan bibirnya. Merasa banyak hal yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu, jadi, apa hubungan kalian semua dengan Hyungnim ketua?"

Taehyung meletakkan nampan coklat yang dipegangnya keatas meja lalu mendekati Zelo, mengambil bingkai foto yang dipegang Zelo dan Zelo membiarkannya.

Taehyung memandang foto yang diambil 2 tahun lalu itu dengan tatapan sendu. Bibirnya akhirnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara. "Dia, kakak tertuaku. Kami bertiga bersaudara."

Brak

"Zelo!"

Chanyeol terus menatap kearah Baekhyun yang hanya sesekali megecek ponselnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, pandangan Chanyeol akhirnya beralih kearah Kris.

"Jadi apa pestanya akan dimulai?" tanyanya. Kris menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Jangan berbcara seperti itu lagi atau dia akan membacokmu." Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Drtttttt...

Drrttttt..

Semua pandangan orang yang ada dirangan itu tiba-tiba tertuju sepenuhnya kearah Baekhyun. ponselnya yang bergetar namun itu sangat kentara dipendengaran semua orang diruangan itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya begitu melihat nama yang tertera pada sipemanggil. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Uhm wae? Berubah pikiran sekarang? Apa kau ingin kepesta Zelo sekarang?"

"Noona! Zelo pingsan dirumah! Aku membawanya kerumah sakit jadi cepatlah kesini!"

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa dia dirumah?!"

"Aish! Kesini saja!"

"Rs mna kalian?"

"Rs Internasional Jungwoo."

PIP

Bekhyun menatap keseluruh ruangan. Lalu menyambar coatnya juga kunci mobil yang ia letakkan tadi diatas meja.

Lalu berlari keluar ruangan setelah meneriakkan.

"Rs Jungwoo! Sekarang!"

Brak.

Baekhyun mendelik pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya, begitu orang itu langsung berlalu gadis itu kembali melesat seperti yang dilaukannya tadi ia melesat disekitar lantai 2 mencari kamar 201.

Matanya sejak tadi berkeliling melihat nomor yang tertera pada ointu kamar-kamar. Dan kembali ia berlari, kaki mungilnya sendiri berhenti bergerak begitu hazelnya menemukan kamar dengan deretan cetak hitam angka 201 disana.

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas lalu berjalan kedalam ruangan itu.

CKLEK

Dan benar, ini ruangan yang dicarinya. Karna didalam matanya dapat melihat Taehyung yang berbicara pada Zelo.

Begitu masuk, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa anggota Lightsaber yang menabraknya hanya karna ingin masuk. Dia hnya ingin menatap Zelo, apa anak itu baik-baik saja. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin tahu itu. Karna dia khawatir sepenuhnya. Meskipun menutupinya dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol pun masuk. Belakangan.

Taehyung dan Zelo menatap mereka semua lalu terenyum tipis dan mengatakan bahwa Zelo baik-baik saja.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Dia tidak apa, kata dokter dia hanya shock. Kau tahu kan dia memiliki jantung yang lemah?" jelas Taehyung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dan begitu tatapan mata Baekhyun dan Zelo bersiborok, keduanya saling menatap. Sampai akhrinya Zelo membuka mulut.

"Noonim. Sebenarnya noonim siapa?" tanyanya lirih. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya namun itu semua terjawab begitu tatapannya beralih pada Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum.

Senyum mengejek.

"Kim Taehyung, bisa kau ikut aku?"

Bugh

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan huh? Memberitahunya kalau kita bersaudara? Kau bahkan memberitahu tentang Oppa? Kau gila?!"

Taehyung menyeringai lalu menghapus darah disudut bibirnya. Kepalanya mendongak, untuk menatap wanita yang baru saja menonjoknya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang baru saja digunakannya menonjok Taehyung. Tidak, dia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Tidak menyesal untuk menonjok adik satu-satunya. Itu ada kali pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tahu atau tiak mau tahu? Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Dia punya penyakit jantung dan kau masih saja memberitahunya. Aku ingin tahu apa kepalamu itu ada otak atau tidak." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Taehyung mendecih. Dia mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya yang telah bercampur darah.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau lebih bodoh lagi. Apa kau telah memikirkannya? Dia tahu bahwa Hyung adalah saudara kita saja sudah shock dan pingsan. Lalu bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau Hyung sudah tidak ada?"

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada air matanya yang keluar dan doanya terkabul. Tak ada air mata. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu berbalik.

"Jangan sebut tentang dia lagi. Di sudah mati."

Ucap gadis itu lalu pergi dari sana.

Dari jauh, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya mendapati kakak-beradik itu bertengkar.

"Baekhyun dan Taehyung bersaudara? Lalu ada apa dengan marga mereka? Dan kenapa juga mereka bertengkar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menatap Zelo dan beberapa anggota Lightsaber yang masih sempat merayakan ulang tahu Zelo. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang membawa kue lalu mereka menyanyi bersama. Baekhyun terkekeh. Kekanakan sekali, pikirnya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Namun begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari dalam gadis itu secara implusif menoleh.

Itu Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus begitu merasa Chanyeol terus melihatnya.

pria itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu melangkah keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia tiba-tiba berhenti karna suara Baekhyun.

"Beritahu Zelo hadiahnya ada dikamarnya."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan tampang datarnya—yang dipelajarinya dari Baekhyun juga Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Pukulan telak.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan penolakan tidak langsung darI Chanyeol namun ia berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Karna tidak mungkin aku masuk kesana dan merusak pesta kekanakan yang aku yakin adalah idemu."

"Kau!"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Tuan Park, bersenang-senanglah dengan pestamu."

Chanyeol menatap tajam punggung Baekhyun yang berlalu. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja diotaknya.

"Kupikir dia baik. Nyatanya tidak."

Pagi ini berbeda, Baekhyun bangun sangat pagi dan tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk adiknya. Ia berniat menghindari adiknya dulu.

Ini sebenarnya bagai dejavu baginya, kejadian yang sama terjadi beberapa hari setelah insiden kakaknya terjadi.

Dan saat itu Taehyunglah yang tidak ingin brbicara dengannya. Tidak berbicara selama beberapa bulan membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Akhirnya berakhir seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Namun sekarang ini, kelakuan Taehyunglah yang memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun menekan layar pnselnya lagi, lalu menscrollya kebawh.

Baekhyun mengunyah butter chipsnya sambil menatap kearah adiknya yang tengah mengantri dikantin sekolah. Dia sekarang bersama Sehun juga Suga—anggota Lightsaber kesayangannya— yang menemaninya mengamati adiknya setelah mendengarkan pelajaran selama dua jam tadi.

"Baek, udonmu dingin." Tegur Sehun yang hanya dibalas gumaman.

"Jadi kau akan kemakan Daeyeon nanti?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun sempat memberitahunya tadi.

"Hm

Chanyeol menatap malas kearah guru didepannya, yang tengah menjelaskan tentang sejarah tokoh terkenal, Hittler. Chanyeol bingung, kenapa mereka harus belajar tentang sejarah? Apa peajaran itu dapat menunjang hidup mereka kelak? Tidak. Lagipula, untuk apa mengingat tentang sejarah orang yang telah tiada ratusan tahun yang lalu?

Sekali menguap, Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun. bersebrangan tempat membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah berbicara apapun pada Baekhyun.

Dan apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang? Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan. Dengan segala kegatalannya, Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Hey preman! Perhatikan gurumu!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Apa?"

"Perhatikan gurumu!"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, ia sangat ingin tertawa saat ini. karna gadis disampingnya itu tengah membalikkan perkataannya waktu itu.

"Karna jika tidak aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru!"

Baekhyun mendecih. "Ya seperti itulah para banci. Pekerjaan mereka simple, melapor."

Orbs Chanyeol membulat, terasa sesak tiba-tiba yang dirasakannya saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebut kata 'Banci'.

"A-apa kau bilang? Ulangi sekali lagi maka kau akan ku—"

"Banci." Ucap Baekhyun menantang.

..

..

"KAU!"

Well, bisa ditebak. Saat ini Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk guru. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berada dalam posisi berdiri, menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan juga berteriak.

"Park Chanyeol! kau sejak tadi kuperhatikan tidak ada konsen sama sekali pada pelajaranku, jika kau tidak suka dengan mata pelajaranku lebih baik kau segera pergi dari kelasku! bersihkan wc sekarang juga lalu keruanganku jika sudah selesai!"

Chanyeol menendang kaki mejanya dengan umpatan kecil sebelum pergi dari kelas dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Uhm well, kau suka dengan kelas barumu?"

Chanyeol membuang sikat yang dipegangnya, berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan delikannya. "Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan."

"Uh? kau kenapa? mulai lembek sekarang, tuan Park?"

"Pergi sebelum aku berlaku kasar padamu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menekankan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun tertegun sementara saat mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan intonasi seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? memukul wanita?"

SRAK

Chanyeol, berdiri dengan cepat, menendang ember dihadapannya hingga Baekhyun mendongak secara spontan padanya. "Ku tahu aku bisa berlaku kasar apa?" tangannya memegang bahu Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya didinding kamar mandi.

"Selain memukul, aku bisa melakukan ini."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, sebelum ia bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan Park dihadapannya itu, dia sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak kasar dibibirnya.

Park Sialan Chanyeol menciumnya!

.

.

.

TBC~~

Uhm..

/bungkuk-bungkuk/

yaamvun.

eh bentar gue tarek nafas dulu.

maaf banget gue baru bisa post sekarang yah chap 5-nya XD yaampen kusudah sma sekarang lohhh. waktu bikin ini masih kelas 8 smp, nyambung ke kelas 9 dan tara. udah gede akunya XD

maaf banget telat begini, berapa bulan yah? gasampe tahun kan?

hehe.

um gini, karna untuk merayakan semakin dewasanya aku/? ku naro adegan cium disitu gapapa yekan? heks XD

garing amat ceye ih.

eh bdw ceye lagi sakit ya? yampun gue hampir nangis pas liat fotonya yg keknya kesakitan banget, tangannya bengkak gitu:(

GWS papih ceye. gws juga member lain yah, yg sakit. SM sih jahat ga ngasih istirahat!*eh

udah deh, gitu dulu cuap-cuapnya maaf kepanjangan. welcome banget buat NCT Dream! biasku Jeno tersayang udah debut yeay^^ A6A6

.

ok last,

 **MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	6. Black Pearl

**Chap 6**

25 desember, 2013

Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun berjalan dengan riang menuju sebuah cafe bergaya klasik dikawasan Seoul. Perasaannya begitu senang saat ini, sambil menenteng satu buah kotak kado sedang. Kaki mungilnya berhenti tepat didepan cafe itu. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, merapikan pakaian tebal yang membalut tubhnya. Saat dirasanya sudah cukup, gadis itu akhirnya mendorong pintu cafe itu.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar gadis itu memasuki cafe yang penuh dengan dekorasi natal itu. Dia sedikit mengatur bibirnya agar tersenyum dengan baik nantinya.

Well, semua wanita yang ingin bertemu pria yang disukainya memang harus berlatih berlebihan bukan?

Seperti gadis ini.

Matanya mulai menelusuri cafe yang ramai saat malam natal ini. sampai akhirnya irisnya berhenti tepat diujung ruangan. Ia menemukan yang dicarinya, pria dengan tubuh kekar itu. Berumur sama dengannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman gadis itu berjalan menuju pria yang masih setia menghangatkan tangannya disegelas coffee yang dipesannya tadi.

Namun belum sampai di sang pria, gadis itu berhenti melangkah begitu menyadariada gadis lain yang mendekati pria itu. Dengan senyuman lebar yang terpantri setia diwajah sang gadis. Ia mendekat kearah sang pria lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa dia belum datang? Kita sudah lama menunggu, chagi."

Sang gadis yang tengah dibicarrakan, dari jauh membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dengan langkah terseret gadis itu menuju kesudut uangan yang lain. Hendak menguping demi mendengar sesuatu dar dua insang yang tengah asik bercengkrama itu.

"Oppa, kita akan berikan apa untuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung nanti?" tanya si gadis sambil merangkul mesra si pria.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalo untukku saja? Tidak usah untuk mereka?"

Si gadis terssenyum malu. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan kado untukmu tapi kuberi saat sitengik itu sudah datang."

"Kau.. apa kau berniat memberitahunya?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Kita sudah hampir setengah tahun oppa, aku tak mau semakin lama berhubungan dan sahabat kita satu-satunya tidak tahu apa-apa."

"T-tapi Daeyeon-ah.. apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku takut dia akan kecewa dengan kita yang berkhianat. Berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Kau pikir apa yang akan dia katakan?"

Si gadis lain yang sejak tadi menguping akhirnya mulai runtuh pertahanannya, ia terisak menatap kado yang akan dia berikan pada sang pria nanti. Dia bahkan berniat datang secepat mungkin untuk mengutarakan perasannya pada sang pria namun ternyata dia kalah cepat dari pasangan yang memutuskan datang lebih dahulu untuk bermesraan.

Denganlunglau gadis itumemutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan rasa sakit yang ditahannya sendirian.

"Halo?"

'Ya ketua?'

"Kumpulkan semua anggota Black pearl, sekarang."

PIP

"Hiks.. jahat.. kalian jahat padaku.. kalian jahat! Hiks.. kenapa kalian bahkan tak memberitahuku dari awal agar aku bisa menahan rasa sakitku dan menahan perasaan laknat ini tumbuh?! Haaa... Daehyun! Kau brengsek! Kenapa kau membuatku merasakan ini?! kau jahat!"

"Lee Daeyeon! Akan kubalas kau jalang penghianat! Hiks.."

Dan disilah gadis itu, terisak dibawah pohon pinus beralaskan salju yang turun dimalam natal ini.

Author :

Chanhyun6104

Title :

The Destroyer

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taehyung

Oh Sehun

Rating :

M

Genre :

School life, Romance, drama.

mature content inside.

Desclaimer :

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

Warning :

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

Summary :

"Byun Baekhyun, simbol kekejaman kelas atas oleh seorang gadis. Berumur 17 tahun dengan segala pesonanya, semua yang ada didalam dirinya mempesona, bahkan sifat angkuh juga kelakuan kejamnya terhadap orang lain juga mempesona. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip sedikitpun bahkan ketika ia telah membunuh seseorang. Membuatnya berkedip simpati adalah hal mustahil didunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang seorang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri. "

Chap 6

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ya, ia masih ingat itu, ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa belas menit yang lalu itu. Disaat dia membalas ciuman si Park Fucking Chanyeol. Bahkan meremas rambutnya seakan meminta lebih.

Baekhyun bahkan hendak berteriak saat ini, karna memikirkan kenapa dia bisa terbawa suasana saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya tadi? Apa dia sudah gila? Ya sepertinya, karna dia bahkan baru bisa membalas Chanyeol dengan menamparnya disaat ada anak lain menemukannya di wc dengan Chanyeol yang memagutnya begitu kasar.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan? Kenapa kalian bisa berbuat mesum di tempat menjijkkan? Pertama kali kalian berdua masuk bersama kesini, itu karna si Park ini yang berbuat pelecehan, namun sekarang, bisakah kau butikan bahwa itu adalah pelecehan, Baekhyun? Begitu kau bahkan terlihat meremas— uhm, tidak usah dibahas. Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan hal itu?"

Penjelasan Tn. Yoon benar-benar tak ada yang masuk didalam otak Baekhyun, ia masih saja setia memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia belasan menit yang lalu. Sementara Chanyeol? Yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu saat di Amerika hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Oh, sepertinya nona Baekhyun ini masih dalam fantasi liarnya—"

"FANTASI LIAR APA MAKSUDMU?! Dia yang sengaja menciumu dan aku hanya terbawa susana jadi tak sadar membalasnya!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu sangat menyesal, tidak, bukan karna dia meneriaki gurunya namun karna dia berbicara dengan frontal menyebabkan senyum miring Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan wajah memerah, ingin duduk kembali dia sudah sangat malu.. jadi,

BRAK

"Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Tn. Yoon begitu melihat Baekhyun yang semerah tomat wajahnya itu membanting pintu lalu pergi dari sana.

Well, gadis berandalan manapun juga bisa malu.

"Halo?"

'Hm.'

"Yak! Apa kau tidak mau ikut kemakan Daeyeon?"

'Tidak.'

"Hey brengsek, kenapa kau menjawab sangat pendek dan lama?"

'Perlu kau ketahui, aku juga bisa cemburu Baek.'

Baekhyun terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan frontal Sehun.

"Hun-ah.."

'Aku yakin itu akan ada dimading besok pagi.'

PIP

Baekhyun dengan wajah murungnya menghela nafas, setelahnya ia mengirimi seseorang pesan.

To : Kim Taehyung

"Ambil tasku dikelas karna aku yakin kau masih ada didalam kelas saat sekolah sudah sepi. Jadi ambil tasku dan pulang secepatnya. Aku akan pulang telat hari ini."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kearah parkiran sekolah yang mulai sepi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sebenarnya ada dibelakangnya sejak tadi melongo karna membaca pesannya.

Karna sebenarnya, anak itu menunggui Baekhyun didepan ruang BK saat Baekhyun berada diruangan itu dan bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebagian orang menganggap menunggu adalah hal paling tidak mengenakkan sepanjang masa. Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang menunggu didepan gerbang JHS itu. Dia sangat senang menunggu seseorang.

Itu Daehye, yang tengah menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya. Tentu saja gadis itu senang, karna orang yang selama ini menghindari makam kakaknya itu akhrinya mau untuk sekedar mengunjungi.

"Kau masih mau menunggu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata bulatnya.

Daehye mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia akan datang. Jika ka mau pulang, pulanglah dulu Kyungsoo –ya."

"Ah ani, aku ingin menunggu bersamamu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun unni itu."

"Baiklah."

Sampai akhirnya penantian Daehye terbayar, gadis itu melihat sebuah Mobil sport maroon yang mendekat kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Annyeong! Lama tidak bertemu, Daehye ah." Sapa Baekhyun riang, tentu saja, itu hanya untuk gadis kecil didepannya itu.

Daehye tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun. "Maaf aku lama, aku ada urursan tadi."

Daehye menggeleng. "Tak apa, unni. Oh iya, kenalkan ini sahabatku. Namanya Do kyungsoo." Ucap Daehye sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu disampingnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau malu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap bingung kearah gadis kelas satu itu. Dia tersenyum sambil menunduk. "Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja unni terlalu cantik."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia sudah sering mendengar hal seperti itu meskipun hanya dari Sehun, dan sekarangia mendapatkannya dari seorang anak kecil.

"Ah.. kau manis sekali, terima kasih pujiannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi unni, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Daehye membuyarkan percakapan dua orang didepannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungie, kau tidak mau diantar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ayahku datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol pulang dengan hati senang hari ini. tentu saja karna kejadian tadi, ia bisa merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Aku ingin bibir Cherry itu lagi!" ucapnya setengah memekik, membuat seorang wanita yang sedang merrangkai bunga diruangan tengah itu berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh menatap adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin apa? Cherry? Ada dikulkas." Tukasnya membuat Chanyeol melongo.

"Bukan, aku tidak ingin Cherry, aku ingin bibir cherry." Ucapnya tak tahu malu, hampir saja Luhan melemparnya dengan vas bunga begitu mendegar perkataan mesum adiknya.

"Dasar gila. Gadis mana lagi yang kau cium?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Dia berbeda, dia sangat beda. Dan aku rasa aku menyukainya."

"Hmm.. benarkah?" Luhan memotong beberapa tangkai bunga sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Memangnya siapa namanya? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

Dengan senyum riang, Chanyeol menyebutkan nama orang yang hampir seharian ini membuatnya tersenyum tidak jelas. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

PRANG!

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Apa benar gadis itu?

"Noona! Kau kenapa? Astaga! Bibi Jung! Kemari!"

Luhan mengerjap tak percaya, 'Apa sejauh itu Baekhyun berbuat? Ani—sejak kapan dia tahu Chanyeol adikku? Aku bahkan sudah sangat-sangat menyembunyikannya' Luhan membatin.

Mata rusanya menatap kearah serpihan pot bunga yang ada dibawah kakinya. Is sedikit meringis sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dia harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke makan Daeyeon yang berada diatas bukit sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan ditangan kanannya. Daehye sendiri tidak membawa apapun, ia hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dan menggeleng ketika Baekhyun menawarinya untuk dibelikan bunga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi unni, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi Daeyeon unni?" pertanyaan Daehye akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoeh pada Daehye yang ada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun terseyum simpul. "Hanya ingin. Bagaimanapun au merasa sudah waktunya menerima kenyataan. Karna aku saja yang adik kandungnya bisa menerimanya dalam waktu singkat, lalu kenapa aku harus menunggu bertahun tahun? Sebentar lagi juga perayaan 2 tahun kematiannya. Tidak mungkin aku hanya berusaha meupakannya bukan menerima keyataan."

Jujur, Daehye sedikit kerepotan mencerna kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Unni, kalau begitu, apa aku juga boleh mengunjungi Daehyun oppa?"

Baekhyun beku seketika. Ia sedikit mengerjp untuk memastikan bahwa matanya basah atau tidak. Dan ternyata tuhan berpihak padanya, ia tak menangis.

"Tentu, kau bisa pergi bersama Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak dengan unni saja?"

...

...

"Aku... aku benci menangis, jadi aku tidak ingin kesana untuk sekedar menangis, itu bisa membuatnya sedih."

"Apa dia bisa tahu bahwa unni sedih?"

Dan pertanyaan ini, Baekhyun serasa ingin membuang anak perempuan yang mengikutinya dibelakangnya itu. Dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Te-tentu."

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menangis."

"Hm."

Mereka sampai dibukit penuh dengan rumput hijau yang segar itu. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum miris menatap makam yang berada 2 meter dari tempatnya. "Ya, yang itu." Ucap Daehye dari belakang seolah tahu pikiran Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Gadis itu mendongak berniat mengeringkan matanya dengan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya namun nihil. Itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Daehye dari jarak meternya, gadis itu nampak sedang berdoa lalu sedikit membersihkan bunga yang mengering diatas makam itu.

Kadang Baekhyun berfikir, kenapa Daehye bisa bersikap sangat polos dan dewasa disaat bersamaan? Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Anak itu bahkan kadang bersikap malu.

Baekhyun ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Daehye, saat itu Daehye masih sd tahun pertama. Anak yang riang. Itu kesan pertama begitu Baekhyun melihatnya.

Namun lihatlah sekarang, anak itu terlalu banyak diam semenjak kematian kakak satu-satunya.

Orang tua mereka bahkan tidak bisa berbuat banyak begitu Daehye berubah drastis secara psikologi seperti itu.

"Unni, kemarilah." Panggilan Daehye yang selaku tertuju padanya membuat Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Gadis itu beralih menatap Daehye yang masih setia berlutut didepan gundukan makam Daehye.

Dengan langkah lunglai Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dan benar kata Sehun, gadi itu tidak terjamin akan baik-baik saja.

Bruk

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut didepan makam Daeyeon. Dengan air mata mulai mengalir tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menyentuh makam penuh rumput itu.

"Unni.." panggil Baekhyun lirih. Tangannya bahkan telah menyentuh makam Daeyeon. Alisnya semakin mengerut seriringan dengan liquid beningnya yng terus mengalir.

"Hiks.. unni.. hikss.." Seketika Baekhyun membayangkan semua yang telah ia lalui dengn Daeyeon, Daeyeon bahkan lebih disayanginya daripada kakaknya sendiri. Wanita itu adalah sosok pengganti ibu untuk Baekhyun.

Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, ia terisak diatas makan dengan tangan yang terus menarik-narik rumput makam itu. "Unni.. apa ini benar kau? Tidak.. hiks.. tidak.." Bakehyun menggeleng sendiri dengan frustasi. "Tidaaak! Unni ini bukan kau kan? Hiks.. unni!"

Kepala Baekhyun yang mulai terasa pusing terangkat kembali dan secara tidak sengaja melihat nisan Daeyeon. Itu, Lee Daeyeon. Dengan tahun kematian 27 desember 2013.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Apa benar itu adalah Unninya?

"Unni.. unni! Kenapa kau seperti ini? kumohon kembali.. hiks.. hiks.. aku-aku tahu aku terlambat memintanya.. hiks.. tapi aku mohon kembali... hiks.. unnii.. haaa UNNIE!"

Bruk

Bukan hanya pertahanan mentalnya yang down, melainkan juga pertahannya secara fisik. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya itu makam sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa, Baekhyun hanya dapat menengok kearah Daehye yang panik begitu tubuhnya ambruk diatas makam Daeyeon.

"Halo Sehun oppa?"

'Hm. Kenapa, anak manis?'

"Oppa, Baekhyun unni ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Dia pingsan saat dimakam Daeyeon un—"

'Dirumah sakit mana kalian?!'

"Internasional Gyeonggido Rs."

PIP

Daehye menatap cemas kearah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah diatas kasur putih juga. Daehye menaikkan selimut putih Baekhyun hingga dada dan berdiri. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tentu saja. Dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Semenit begitu Begitu Daehye keluar seseorrang masuk keruangan Baekhyun. Seorang gadis yang nampak menyeringai setan sekarang. "Kau bisa sakit juga rupanya. Baiklah, kau akan kutemui dilain hari." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya gadis itu telah bangun sejak Daehye keluar kamar, ia ingin bangun namun suara Luhan mnghentikan kegiatannya.

Daehye menghisap bubbleteanya dengan malas sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pulang besok. Yang tidak dibalas sama sekali. "Mereka pasti keluar negri lagi. Hh.. coba saja unni ada disini dan tahu kalau keuangan keluarga sudah membaik sejak kematiannya." Monolognya.

"Jika kakakmu ada didunia ini dan kau berharap dia juga menikmati harta yang didapatkan orang tuamu maka jangan bermimpi, orangtuamu tidak akan bisa seperti ini jika Daehye tidak mati."

Secara implusif Daehye berbalik begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita yang seperti membalas perkataannya. Namun tidak ada siapapun disisinya, gadis itu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan dengan itu ia berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Bruk

"Aw..."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Daehye membungkuk beberapa kali karna merasa bersalah telah menabrak seseorang. Saat dilihatnya di baru sadar jika iamengenali orang itu.

"Sehun oppa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, macet dijalan." Tiffany dan Taeyeon mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon.

Daehye refleks menunjuk kearah kamar 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Dikamar itu."

Sehun dan ketua TT berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar itu, namun tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar kembali. "Kemana dia? Tak ada siapapun disini."

Mata Daehye membulat. "Ta-tapi.. tadi dia masih ada dan belum sadar saat aku pergi membeli minuman."

"ARGH! SIAL! Tiff, kabari anggota Lightsaber agar mencari Baekhyun, sekarang!" teriaknya frustasi.

Frustasi? Tentu, gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah

"Suga tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Ucap Taeyeon cepat. Sebelum Sehun memekik di sudah lebih dulu menggunakan otaknya.

"Taehyung bilang Baekhyun tak ada dirumah.." suara Tiffany menyambung.

"Zelo juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Jin, kurasa Baekhyun membawa anggota Lightsaber sekarang."

"Siapa itu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Entahlah, begitu aku ingin mengangkatnya itu sudah terputus. Haruskah kuhubungi ulang?"

"Sial, selesaikan dulu game ini!"

"Dasar." Kris mengambil stick playstationnya lalu kembali bermain. Sampai akhirnya..

DINNG

Kris menoleh kearah samping tempat ponselnya berada, ada pesan dari Tiffany.

"Ada pesan."

"Ah tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan mengalahkanmu."

DINNG

"Itu masuk lagi."

"Ah sial, game over. Dasar brengsek kau hyung. Memangnya sepenting apa pesannya huh? Jika kembali itu undangan pesta akan kubotaki kau."

Kris mengedikkan bahunya lalu membuka ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari Tiffany.

From : Pinky Rapunzel^^

Kau dimana brengsek? Akan kubotaki kepalamu jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak penting lagi dengan uang anggota Lightsaber.

Kris bergidik ngeri membaca pesan dari salah satu temannya yang paling kalem itu. (salah satu teman.)

"Sebenarnya kenapa dengan hari ini? semua orang ingin membtakiku. Apa aku terlihat tampan jika botak?" monolognya membuat Chanyeol yang sedang minum yogurt hampir tersedak.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tiffany."

"Oh, yang berambut pink sepantat itu?"

Kris mengangguk lalu menekan pesan yang pertama kali masuk tadi.

From : Pinky Rapunzel^^

Yaaa! Baekhyun menghilang, dia pingsan dimakam Daeyeon lal dibawa kerumah skait, dan sekarang i menghilang!

Kris menganga lebar-lebar begitu membaca pesan dari Tiffany. Astaga, saat ini Chanyol lah yang akan botak karna melarangnya tadi membaca pesan itu.

Kris membuang kasar stick yang dipegangnya tadi lalu menyembar jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Baekhyun hilang. Aku mau mencarinya." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan tempat mereka bermain.

"Baekhyun? Ketua genk Lightsaber itu? Gadis yang kucium? Ahh.. hilang rupanya..."

..

..

...

"Astaga? Hilang?!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu ada setan apa yang membawanya hingga ia berkeliling Incheon sekarang, begitu mendapat info dari Kris bahwa Baekhyun hilang didaerah ini pria jangkung itu langsung melajukan mobilnya kesana.

"Sebenarnya dimana gadis gila itu? Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga melarikan diri dari rumah sakit? Dasar bodoh." Monolognya sambil menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi malam itu.

Chanyeol sudah melewati jalan ini 3 kali untuk memastikan, namun tak ada hasil. Sampai akhirnya alis tebalnya berkerut saat melihat kepinggiran jalan, tempat seperti hutan itu mempnyai sebuah bangunan besar disana, sepertinya bangunan itu hasil dari konstruksi yang gagal dan tidak dihancurkan.

Yang membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah, ia melihat mobil maroon terparkir disamping sana. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, ia sudah menandai diotaknya karna telah melihatnya beberapa kali. Mobil itu milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelok mobilnya lalu memarkirkannya disamping mobil yang katanya milik Baekhyun itu. Ia melihat kedalam bangunan raksasa itu, dan mendengar suara gaduh dan orang berteriak dari dalam.

Chanyeol semakin menegang begitu mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari sana.

Dengan segala tenaganya Chanyeol berlari kedaam bangunan itu, berharap yang didengarnya adalah kenyataan. Ia berharap itu Baekhyun namun disi lain ia juga tidak berharap Baekhyun ada didalam karna tempat ini... markas lama genk kakaknya, Black pearl.

.

.

. tbc Chap 6

25 desember, 2013

Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun berjalan dengan riang menuju sebuah cafe bergaya klasik dikawasan Seoul. Perasaannya begitu senang saat ini, sambil menenteng satu buah kotak kado sedang. Kaki mungilnya berhenti tepat didepan cafe itu. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, merapikan pakaian tebal yang membalut tubhnya. Saat dirasanya sudah cukup, gadis itu akhirnya mendorong pintu cafe itu.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar gadis itu memasuki cafe yang penuh dengan dekorasi natal itu. Dia sedikit mengatur bibirnya agar tersenyum dengan baik nantinya.

Well, semua wanita yang ingin bertemu pria yang disukainya memang harus berlatih berlebihan bukan?

Seperti gadis ini.

Matanya mulai menelusuri cafe yang ramai saat malam natal ini. sampai akhirnya irisnya berhenti tepat diujung ruangan. Ia menemukan yang dicarinya, pria dengan tubuh kekar itu. Berumur sama dengannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman gadis itu berjalan menuju pria yang masih setia menghangatkan tangannya disegelas coffee yang dipesannya tadi.

Namun belum sampai di sang pria, gadis itu berhenti melangkah begitu menyadariada gadis lain yang mendekati pria itu. Dengan senyuman lebar yang terpantri setia diwajah sang gadis. Ia mendekat kearah sang pria lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa dia belum datang? Kita sudah lama menunggu, chagi."

Sang gadis yang tengah dibicarrakan, dari jauh membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dengan langkah terseret gadis itu menuju kesudut uangan yang lain. Hendak menguping demi mendengar sesuatu dar dua insang yang tengah asik bercengkrama itu.

"Oppa, kita akan berikan apa untuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung nanti?" tanya si gadis sambil merangkul mesra si pria.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalo untukku saja? Tidak usah untuk mereka?"

Si gadis terssenyum malu. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan kado untukmu tapi kuberi saat sitengik itu sudah datang."

"Kau.. apa kau berniat memberitahunya?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Kita sudah hampir setengah tahun oppa, aku tak mau semakin lama berhubungan dan sahabat kita satu-satunya tidak tahu apa-apa."

"T-tapi Daeyeon-ah.. apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku takut dia akan kecewa dengan kita yang berkhianat. Berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Kau pikir apa yang akan dia katakan?"

Si gadis lain yang sejak tadi menguping akhirnya mulai runtuh pertahanannya, ia terisak menatap kado yang akan dia berikan pada sang pria nanti. Dia bahkan berniat datang secepat mungkin untuk mengutarakan perasannya pada sang pria namun ternyata dia kalah cepat dari pasangan yang memutuskan datang lebih dahulu untuk bermesraan.

Denganlunglau gadis itumemutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan rasa sakit yang ditahannya sendirian.

"Halo?"

'Ya ketua?'

"Kumpulkan semua anggota Black pearl, sekarang."

PIP

"Hiks.. jahat.. kalian jahat padaku.. kalian jahat! Hiks.. kenapa kalian bahkan tak memberitahuku dari awal agar aku bisa menahan rasa sakitku dan menahan perasaan laknat ini tumbuh?! Haaa... Daehyun! Kau brengsek! Kenapa kau membuatku merasakan ini?! kau jahat!"

"Lee Daeyeon! Akan kubalas kau jalang penghianat! Hiks.."

Dan disilah gadis itu, terisak dibawah pohon pinus beralaskan salju yang turun dimalam natal ini.

Author :

Faxxi61

Title :

The Destroyer

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taehyung

Oh Sehun

Supporting cast :

Jung Daehyun

Kim Taeyeon

Tiffany huang

Luhan

Sulli

Rating :

M

Genre :

School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,

mature content inside.

Desclaimer :

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

Warning :

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

Summary :

"Byun Baekhyun, simbol kekejaman kelas atas oleh seorang gadis. Berumur 17 tahun dengan segala pesonanya, semua yang ada didalam dirinya mempesona, bahkan sifat angkuh juga kelakuan kejamnya terhadap orang lain juga mempesona. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip sedikitpun bahkan ketika ia telah membunuh seseorang. Membuatnya berkedip simpati adalah hal mustahil didunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang seorang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri. "

Backsound :

Run – BTS

If you do – GOT7

Chap 6

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ya, ia masih ingat itu, ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa belas menit yang lalu itu. Disaat dia membalas ciuman si Park Fucking Chanyeol. Bahkan meremas rambutnya seakan meminta lebih.

Baekhyun bahkan hendak berteriak saat ini, karna memikirkan kenapa dia bisa terbawa suasana saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya tadi? Apa dia sudah gila? Ya sepertinya, karna dia bahkan baru bisa membalas Chanyeol dengan menamparnya disaat ada anak lain menemukannya di wc dengan Chanyeol yang memagutnya begitu kasar.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan? Kenapa kalian bisa berbuat mesum di tempat menjijkkan? Pertama kali kalian berdua masuk bersama kesini, itu karna si Park ini yang berbuat pelecehan, namun sekarang, bisakah kau butikan bahwa itu adalah pelecehan, Baekhyun? Begitu kau bahkan terlihat meremas— uhm, tidak usah dibahas. Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan mempertanggung jawabkan hal itu?"

Penjelasan Tn. Yoon benar-benar tak ada yang masuk didalam otak Baekhyun, ia masih saja setia memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia belasan menit yang lalu. Sementara Chanyeol? Yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu saat di Amerika hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Oh, sepertinya nona Baekhyun ini masih dalam fantasi liarnya—"

"FANTASI LIAR APA MAKSUDMU?! Dia yang sengaja menciumu dan aku hanya terbawa susana jadi tak sadar membalasnya!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu sangat menyesal, tidak, bukan karna dia meneriaki gurunya namun karna dia berbicara dengan frontal menyebabkan senyum miring Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan wajah memerah, ingin duduk kembali dia sudah sangat malu.. jadi,

BRAK

"Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Tn. Yoon begitu melihat Baekhyun yang semerah tomat wajahnya itu membanting pintu lalu pergi dari sana.

Well, gadis berandalan manapun juga bisa malu.

"Halo?"

'Hm.'

"Yak! Apa kau tidak mau ikut kemakan Daeyeon?"

'Tidak.'

"Hey brengsek, kenapa kau menjawab sangat pendek dan lama?"

'Perlu kau ketahui, aku juga bisa cemburu Baek.'

Baekhyun terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan frontal Sehun.

"Hun-ah.."

'Aku yakin itu akan ada dimading besok pagi.'

PIP

Baekhyun dengan wajah murungnya menghela nafas, setelahnya ia mengirimi seseorang pesan.

To : Kim Taehyung

"Ambil tasku dikelas karna aku yakin kau masih ada didalam kelas saat sekolah sudah sepi. Jadi ambil tasku dan pulang secepatnya. Aku akan pulang telat hari ini."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kearah parkiran sekolah yang mulai sepi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sebenarnya ada dibelakangnya sejak tadi melongo karna membaca pesannya.

Karna sebenarnya, anak itu menunggui Baekhyun didepan ruang BK saat Baekhyun berada diruangan itu dan bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebagian orang menganggap menunggu adalah hal paling tidak mengenakkan sepanjang masa. Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang menunggu didepan gerbang JHS itu. Dia sangat senang menunggu seseorang.

Itu Daehye, yang tengah menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya. Tentu saja gadis itu senang, karna orang yang selama ini menghindari makam kakaknya itu akhrinya mau untuk sekedar mengunjungi.

"Kau masih mau menunggu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata bulatnya.

Daehye mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia akan datang. Jika ka mau pulang, pulanglah dulu Kyungsoo –ya."

"Ah ani, aku ingin menunggu bersamamu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun unni itu."

"Baiklah."

Sampai akhirnya penantian Daehye terbayar, gadis itu melihat sebuah Mobil sport maroon yang mendekat kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Annyeong! Lama tidak bertemu, Daehye ah." Sapa Baekhyun riang, tentu saja, itu hanya untuk gadis kecil didepannya itu.

Daehye tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun. "Maaf aku lama, aku ada urursan tadi."

Daehye menggeleng. "Tak apa, unni. Oh iya, kenalkan ini sahabatku. Namanya Do kyungsoo." Ucap Daehye sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu disampingnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau malu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap bingung kearah gadis kelas satu itu. Dia tersenyum sambil menunduk. "Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja unni terlalu cantik."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia sudah sering mendengar hal seperti itu meskipun hanya dari Sehun, dan sekarangia mendapatkannya dari seorang anak kecil.

"Ah.. kau manis sekali, terima kasih pujiannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi unni, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Daehye membuyarkan percakapan dua orang didepannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungie, kau tidak mau diantar?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ayahku datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol pulang dengan hati senang hari ini. tentu saja karna kejadian tadi, ia bisa merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Aku ingin bibir Cherry itu lagi!" ucapnya setengah memekik, membuat seorang wanita yang sedang merrangkai bunga diruangan tengah itu berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh menatap adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin apa? Cherry? Ada dikulkas." Tukasnya membuat Chanyeol melongo.

"Bukan, aku tidak ingin Cherry, aku ingin bibir cherry." Ucapnya tak tahu malu, hampir saja Luhan melemparnya dengan vas bunga begitu mendegar perkataan mesum adiknya.

"Dasar gila. Gadis mana lagi yang kau cium?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Dia berbeda, dia sangat beda. Dan aku rasa aku menyukainya."

"Hmm.. benarkah?" Luhan memotong beberapa tangkai bunga sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Memangnya siapa namanya? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

Dengan senyum riang, Chanyeol menyebutkan nama orang yang hampir seharian ini membuatnya tersenyum tidak jelas. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

PRANG!

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Apa benar gadis itu?

"Noona! Kau kenapa? Astaga! Bibi Jung! Kemari!"

Luhan mengerjap tak percaya, 'Apa sejauh itu Baekhyun berbuat? Ani—sejak kapan dia tahu Chanyeol adikku? Aku bahkan sudah sangat-sangat menyembunyikannya' Luhan membatin.

Mata rusanya menatap kearah serpihan pot bunga yang ada dibawah kakinya. Is sedikit meringis sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dia harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke makan Daeyeon yang berada diatas bukit sambil membawa sebuket bunga krisan ditangan kanannya. Daehye sendiri tidak membawa apapun, ia hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dan menggeleng ketika Baekhyun menawarinya untuk dibelikan bunga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi unni, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi Daeyeon unni?" pertanyaan Daehye akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoeh pada Daehye yang ada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun terseyum simpul. "Hanya ingin. Bagaimanapun au merasa sudah waktunya menerima kenyataan. Karna aku saja yang adik kandungnya bisa menerimanya dalam waktu singkat, lalu kenapa aku harus menunggu bertahun tahun? Sebentar lagi juga perayaan 2 tahun kematiannya. Tidak mungkin aku hanya berusaha meupakannya bukan menerima keyataan."

Jujur, Daehye sedikit kerepotan mencerna kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Unni, kalau begitu, apa aku juga boleh mengunjungi Daehyun oppa?"

Baekhyun beku seketika. Ia sedikit mengerjp untuk memastikan bahwa matanya basah atau tidak. Dan ternyata tuhan berpihak padanya, ia tak menangis.

"Tentu, kau bisa pergi bersama Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak dengan unni saja?"

...

...

"Aku... aku benci menangis, jadi aku tidak ingin kesana untuk sekedar menangis, itu bisa membuatnya sedih."

"Apa dia bisa tahu bahwa unni sedih?"

Dan pertanyaan ini, Baekhyun serasa ingin membuang anak perempuan yang mengikutinya dibelakangnya itu. Dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Te-tentu."

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menangis."

"Hm."

Mereka sampai dibukit penuh dengan rumput hijau yang segar itu. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum miris menatap makam yang berada 2 meter dari tempatnya. "Ya, yang itu." Ucap Daehye dari belakang seolah tahu pikiran Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Gadis itu mendongak berniat mengeringkan matanya dengan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya namun nihil. Itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Daehye dari jarak meternya, gadis itu nampak sedang berdoa lalu sedikit membersihkan bunga yang mengering diatas makam itu.

Kadang Baekhyun berfikir, kenapa Daehye bisa bersikap sangat polos dan dewasa disaat bersamaan? Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Anak itu bahkan kadang bersikap malu.

Baekhyun ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Daehye, saat itu Daehye masih sd tahun pertama. Anak yang riang. Itu kesan pertama begitu Baekhyun melihatnya.

Namun lihatlah sekarang, anak itu terlalu banyak diam semenjak kematian kakak satu-satunya.

Orang tua mereka bahkan tidak bisa berbuat banyak begitu Daehye berubah drastis secara psikologi seperti itu.

"Unni, kemarilah." Panggilan Daehye yang selaku tertuju padanya membuat Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Gadis itu beralih menatap Daehye yang masih setia berlutut didepan gundukan makam Daehye.

Dengan langkah lunglai Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dan benar kata Sehun, gadi itu tidak terjamin akan baik-baik saja.

Bruk

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut didepan makam Daeyeon. Dengan air mata mulai mengalir tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menyentuh makam penuh rumput itu.

"Unni.." panggil Baekhyun lirih. Tangannya bahkan telah menyentuh makam Daeyeon. Alisnya semakin mengerut seriringan dengan liquid beningnya yng terus mengalir.

"Hiks.. unni.. hikss.." Seketika Baekhyun membayangkan semua yang telah ia lalui dengn Daeyeon, Daeyeon bahkan lebih disayanginya daripada kakaknya sendiri. Wanita itu adalah sosok pengganti ibu untuk Baekhyun.

Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, ia terisak diatas makan dengan tangan yang terus menarik-narik rumput makam itu. "Unni.. apa ini benar kau? Tidak.. hiks.. tidak.." Bakehyun menggeleng sendiri dengan frustasi. "Tidaaak! Unni ini bukan kau kan? Hiks.. unni!"

Kepala Baekhyun yang mulai terasa pusing terangkat kembali dan secara tidak sengaja melihat nisan Daeyeon. Itu, Lee Daeyeon. Dengan tahun kematian 27 desember 2013.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Apa benar itu adalah Unninya?

"Unni.. unni! Kenapa kau seperti ini? kumohon kembali.. hiks.. hiks.. aku-aku tahu aku terlambat memintanya.. hiks.. tapi aku mohon kembali... hiks.. unnii.. haaa UNNIE!"

Bruk

Bukan hanya pertahanan mentalnya yang down, melainkan juga pertahannya secara fisik. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya itu makam sosok kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa, Baekhyun hanya dapat menengok kearah Daehye yang panik begitu tubuhnya ambruk diatas makam Daeyeon.

"Halo Sehun oppa?"

'Hm. Kenapa, anak manis?'

"Oppa, Baekhyun unni ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Dia pingsan saat dimakam Daeyeon un—"

'Dirumah sakit mana kalian?!'

"Internasional Gyeonggido Rs."

PIP

Daehye menatap cemas kearah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah diatas kasur putih juga. Daehye menaikkan selimut putih Baekhyun hingga dada dan berdiri. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tentu saja. Dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Semenit begitu Begitu Daehye keluar seseorrang masuk keruangan Baekhyun. Seorang gadis yang nampak menyeringai setan sekarang. "Kau bisa sakit juga rupanya. Baiklah, kau akan kutemui dilain hari." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya gadis itu telah bangun sejak Daehye keluar kamar, ia ingin bangun namun suara Luhan mnghentikan kegiatannya.

Daehye menghisap bubbleteanya dengan malas sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pulang besok. Yang tidak dibalas sama sekali. "Mereka pasti keluar negri lagi. Hh.. coba saja unni ada disini dan tahu kalau keuangan keluarga sudah membaik sejak kematiannya." Monolognya.

"Jika kakakmu ada didunia ini dan kau berharap dia juga menikmati harta yang didapatkan orang tuamu maka jangan bermimpi, orangtuamu tidak akan bisa seperti ini jika Daehye tidak mati."

Secara implusif Daehye berbalik begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita yang seperti membalas perkataannya. Namun tidak ada siapapun disisinya, gadis itu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dan dengan itu ia berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Bruk

"Aw..."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Daehye membungkuk beberapa kali karna merasa bersalah telah menabrak seseorang. Saat dilihatnya di baru sadar jika iamengenali orang itu.

"Sehun oppa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, macet dijalan." Tiffany dan Taeyeon mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon.

Daehye refleks menunjuk kearah kamar 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Dikamar itu."

Sehun dan ketua TT berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar itu, namun tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar kembali. "Kemana dia? Tak ada siapapun disini."

Mata Daehye membulat. "Ta-tapi.. tadi dia masih ada dan belum sadar saat aku pergi membeli minuman."

"ARGH! SIAL! Tiff, kabari anggota Lightsaber agar mencari Baekhyun, sekarang!" teriaknya frustasi.

Frustasi? Tentu, gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah

"Suga tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Ucap Taeyeon cepat. Sebelum Sehun memekik di sudah lebih dulu menggunakan otaknya.

"Taehyung bilang Baekhyun tak ada dirumah.." suara Tiffany menyambung.

"Zelo juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Jin, kurasa Baekhyun membawa anggota Lightsaber sekarang."

"Siapa itu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Entahlah, begitu aku ingin mengangkatnya itu sudah terputus. Haruskah kuhubungi ulang?"

"Sial, selesaikan dulu game ini!"

"Dasar." Kris mengambil stick playstationnya lalu kembali bermain. Sampai akhirnya..

DINNG

Kris menoleh kearah samping tempat ponselnya berada, ada pesan dari Tiffany.

"Ada pesan."

"Ah tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan mengalahkanmu."

DINNG

"Itu masuk lagi."

"Ah sial, game over. Dasar brengsek kau hyung. Memangnya sepenting apa pesannya huh? Jika kembali itu undangan pesta akan kubotaki kau."

Kris mengedikkan bahunya lalu membuka ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari Tiffany.

From : Pinky Rapunzel^^

Kau dimana brengsek? Akan kubotaki kepalamu jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak penting lagi dengan uang anggota Lightsaber.

Kris bergidik ngeri membaca pesan dari salah satu temannya yang paling kalem itu. (salah satu teman.)

"Sebenarnya kenapa dengan hari ini? semua orang ingin membtakiku. Apa aku terlihat tampan jika botak?" monolognya membuat Chanyeol yang sedang minum yogurt hampir tersedak.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tiffany."

"Oh, yang berambut pink sepantat itu?"

Kris mengangguk lalu menekan pesan yang pertama kali masuk tadi.

From : Pinky Rapunzel^^

Yaaa! Baekhyun menghilang, dia pingsan dimakam Daeyeon lal dibawa kerumah skait, dan sekarang i menghilang!

Kris menganga lebar-lebar begitu membaca pesan dari Tiffany. Astaga, saat ini Chanyol lah yang akan botak karna melarangnya tadi membaca pesan itu.

Kris membuang kasar stick yang dipegangnya tadi lalu menyembar jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Baekhyun hilang. Aku mau mencarinya." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan tempat mereka bermain.

"Baekhyun? Ketua genk Lightsaber itu? Gadis yang kucium? Ahh.. hilang rupanya..."

..

..

...

"Astaga? Hilang?!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu ada setan apa yang membawanya hingga ia berkeliling Incheon sekarang, begitu mendapat info dari Kris bahwa Baekhyun hilang didaerah ini pria jangkung itu langsung melajukan mobilnya kesana.

"Sebenarnya dimana gadis gila itu? Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga melarikan diri dari rumah sakit? Dasar bodoh." Monolognya sambil menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi malam itu.

Chanyeol sudah melewati jalan ini 3 kali untuk memastikan, namun tak ada hasil. Sampai akhirnya alis tebalnya berkerut saat melihat kepinggiran jalan, tempat seperti hutan itu mempnyai sebuah bangunan besar disana, sepertinya bangunan itu hasil dari konstruksi yang gagal dan tidak dihancurkan.

Yang membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah, ia melihat mobil maroon terparkir disamping sana. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, ia sudah menandai diotaknya karna telah melihatnya beberapa kali. Mobil itu milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelok mobilnya lalu memarkirkannya disamping mobil yang katanya milik Baekhyun itu. Ia melihat kedalam bangunan raksasa itu, dan mendengar suara gaduh dan orang berteriak dari dalam.

Chanyeol semakin menegang begitu mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun dari sana.

Dengan segala tenaganya Chanyeol berlari kedaam bangunan itu, berharap yang didengarnya adalah kenyataan. Ia berharap itu Baekhyun namun disi lain ia juga tidak berharap Baekhyun ada didalam karna tempat ini... markas lama genk kakaknya, Black pearl.

.

.

. **tbc (CUAP-CUAPNYA DIBACA! PENTING!)/p**

OK gini, gue tb2 post dua chapter malam ini mendadak karna gue mo minta maaf. ok bilang aja ini permintaan maaf gue yg ngestop story gitu aja tanpa ada kabar ngilang, maaf banget. bukannya gue mao songong ato apa padahal review masih segitu tapi, gue ada baca komenan yg bikin gue nyadar. seberapapun review itu yg penting ada yg baca, dan ada yg nungguin /ok maaf gue gr bgt/

intinya gue salah ninggalin story gue disini dengan seimprit reader dan buat mereka menunggu, mungkin /oke maaf lagi gue gr/ lalu kembali dengan cuap-cuap sok ngga ada dosa yaampun gaya gue./

ini sebenernya ceritanya udh selese kok, tinggal post disini doang. pas baca review tadi /maklum gue author baru yg kagetan banget notif dikit masuk langsung otewe ffn. sumpah maaf banget gue orangnya suka besar kepala/ gue langsung nuju ke wp buat ubrak-abrik chap 6 yg kelelep diantara story lain. langsung edit seadanya tanpa baca segala macem dan cus post disini. kalo ada yg salah maaf lagi. /ini yg keberapa?/

jadi gini, gue bukannya gamau lanjut nih ff. gue pengen kok, lanjut, nah waktu itu sih gue cuman test, ada ga yg nyariin kalo gue kira'' bentaran ngilang? /maklumin aja sumpah gue author haus review. jujur lebih baik okay?/ nah itu kebawa sampe gue lupa, dan waktu itu juga kelas 9 so gue pulang rumah itu jam 5-an, ga ada waktu, itu lagi jamannya gue UAS-UN, belajar mulu, depen meja belajar mulu dan ortu semacam kasih police line depen pc gue jadi gabisa dideketin. dan lanjut libur-puasa, gue udh gainget sama nih ffn, trus perndaftaran sma deh, akhir-akhir ini aja ditengah tumpukan tugas baru keinget sama akun ffn.

so ini hasilnya. mepet banget waktunya. gue bener-bener minta maaf sekali lagi. maaf banget. chap selanjutnya gue fast update deh. ok dah

.


	7. begiNNing

Chap 7

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat begitu ia keluar dari ruangannya sendiri, sesaat begitu Luhan meninggalkan ruangannya gadis itu langsung juga melesat pergi. Ia ingin menuntaskan hal ini sekarang. Ia merasa terlalu lemah hingga tak sanggup dengan semua bebannya.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas tadi Baekhyun langsung menghubungi seseorang.

 ** _"_** _Halo?"_

 _'Ya ketua. Kudengar kau sedang dirumah sakit, bagaimana kabar noomim? Aku akan menjeng—'_

 _"Aku sudah tak apa. Kumpulkan anggota Lightsaber sekarang. Kita akan menyerbu kemarkas Black pearl."_

 _'Ta-tapi ketua, mereka sudah lama bubar bukan?'_

 _"Tidak, jika kau berfikir Luhan akan berhenti memimpin Black pearl karna insiden itu maka maaf saja, mereka akan segera kembali dan jika kita tidak bergerak maka kita yang akan hancur."_

 _'Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa Black pearl sudah kembali?'_

 _"Mereka sudah kembali, karna ketuanya sudah kembali. Luhan, dia sudah kembali."_

 _'Baik, aku mengerti.'_

PIP

Baekhyun berhenti tepat dirumahnya, ia kesini menggunakan taxi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia juga menngganti pakaiannya dengan hotpants dan tanktop yang dilapisi jket kulit berwrna hitam.

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju kawasan Incheon, didaerah ini, musunya sering berkumpul. Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya disamping sebuh gedung besar lalu masuk kedalamya.

Tentu dengan anggota Lightsaber yang telah menunggunya diluar gedung sebelumnya.

"Jika ada yang menghubungi kalian, jangan mengangkatnya. Atau kalian kupenggal." Tegas Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar masuk kegedung besar itu.

 **Author :**

Faxxi61

 **Title :**

The Destroyer

 **Main cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Taehyung

Oh Sehun

 **Supporting cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Kim Taeyeon

Tiffany huang

Luhan

Sulli

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

School life, Romance, violence, sexual harassement,

mature content inside.

 **Desclaimer :**

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

 **Warning :**

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

 **Summary :**

 **"** Byun Baekhyun, simbol kekejaman kelas atas oleh seorang gadis. Berumur 17 tahun dengan segala pesonanya, semua yang ada didalam dirinya mempesona, bahkan sifat angkuh juga kelakuan kejamnya terhadap orang lain juga mempesona. Namun kau tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip sedikitpun bahkan ketika ia telah membunuh seseorang. Membuatnya berkedip simpati adalah hal mustahil didunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang seorang masterpiece dalam hidupnya yang penuh misteri. "

 **Chap 7**

"Dimana ketua jalang kalian itu huh?!" Chanyeol mengerjap begitu mendengar teriakan salah satu anggota Lightsaber yang pernah Chanyeol lihat bersama Sehun.

Seorang wanita maju kearah anggota LIghtsaber dan tersenyum miring. "Dia sibuk, makanya tak bisa datang. Ia punya banyak pekerjaan jika kau tahu, tidak seperti ketua kalian yang pengangguran."

Suga, yang tadi berteriak hendak meninju wajah gadis itu sebelum sebuah tangan mungil mengehentikan pergerakannya. Gadis itu berbisik. "Ingat Suga, lelaki tak memukul wanita. Biar aku urus yang ini."

"Baik ketua."

Baekhyun berjalan maju kearah wanita itu dan tersenyum. "Mana ketuamu, Hyuna ssi?" tanya Baekhyun dingin membuat nyali Hyuna sedikit menciut. "Aku tidak butuh pembantunya, yang kubutuh adalah majikannya."

Wajah Hyuna memerah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang mengatainya pembantu. "Cih! Lalu ada apa dengan anggotamu itu? Kau menyuruh mereka dan membayarnya, membiayai mereka bahkan memelihara mereka seperti binatang. Bahkan jika aku pembantu, mereka lebih buruk dariku, sayangnya aku temannya bukan pembantunya."

Baekhyun menahan Suga yang lagi-lagi hendak memukul Hyuna. Setelah Suga mengerti, Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak memelihara mereka tapi merawat mereka. Karna mereka teman-temanku, aku menjaganya bukan membiayainya, aku mentraktir mereka bukan membayar mereka. Lihat perbedaannya." Baekhyun memberi jeda.

"Bedakan mana yang dianggap teman dan mana yang dianggap pembantu."

"Kau!"

"Binatang bahkan tidak meninggalkan sekutunya dan membuat mereka berkelahi dengan musuh. Jadi.. siapa disini yang lebih baik, binatang inikah, atau.. pembantu ini?"

Wajah Hyuna memerah total. Tangannya terkepal dan Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat anggota Black pearl yang lain yang sedang menahan emosi. Baekhyun tersenyum miring, ucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan yang dulu sering memerlihatkannya cara berbicara yang pedas.

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun melihat tangan Hyuna yang mulai tergerak menampar wajahnya.. gadis mungil itu memejamkan matanya dengan santai, ia benar-benar mengharapkan mendapatkan tamparan dari gadis dihadapannya itu.

tapi..

PUK

"Mau kau apakan dia?" Baekhyun membuka matanya begitu tidak merasakan apa-apa mengenai wajahnya. Dan begitu dilihatnya tangan besar itu ada didepan matanya ia mulai menyadari sesuatu..

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol, menoleh mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti tak suka dia menyelamatkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku sedang menolongmu."

BRAKK

"SERAAANG!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu melihat anggota Black pearl yang kebanyakan pria itu mulai menyerang anggota Lightsaber. Tentu anggotanya tidak tinggal diam, mereka mulai pula adu aku tinju, sekejap mata Baekhyun bisa melihat Suga yang tersungkur dengan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Sial! Mereka curang!" Baekhyun mulai mengumpat lalu menoleh kearah Hyuna, gadis itu sedang berhadapan dengan Jin dan Suga, anggota Lightsaber yang paling mencintai pink. Adik Tiffany.

Baekhyun hendak berlari menuju Jin, tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah Chanyeol yang menarik tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau masih sakit. Ayo kembali kerumah sakit, semua orang mencarimu."

"Shit. Mereka juga mencariku!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil terus meronta.

"Cih. Kau bahkan seorang gadis. Apa kau tidak berfikir?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, begitu ia menoleh yang didapatinya hanyalah anggotanya yang beberapa mulai roboh, meskipun jumlah anggota Black pearl yang roboh dua kali lebih banyak, tetap saja Baekhyun menghawatirkan anggota-anggotanya.

"Lepaskan aku kumohon." Oke, harga diri Baekhyun sepertinya sudah turun. Melihat Baekhyun yang meminta dengan puppy eyes seperti itu, Chanyeol seperti mendapat heart attack tiba-tiba.

Pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai tak sadar bahwa telah melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Dan taktik Baekhyun berhasil, gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri dari Chanyeol, ia berlari menuju Hyuna, menjambak rambutnya kasar hingga Baekhyun bisa rasakan banyak yang tercabut.

"Beraninya kau memukul anggota kesayanganku, huh?!"

Baekhyun menampar wajah Hyuna dengan sekuat tenaga. "AKH!"

Baekhyun menatap remeh kearah Hyuna yang tengah tersungkur dibawah kakinya dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya, gadis pendek itu mengambil sebuah balok dibelakangnya dan melayangkannya kearah wajah Hyuna.

BUGH

Dan seperti psikopat Baekhyun tertawa renyah begitu melihat balok yang dipegangnya penuh dengan darah diujungnya.

PAK

"Akhh..." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan begitu ia merasakan ada sesuatu merobek belakangnya, tangannya berusaha menggapai benda itu dan dugaannya benar. Pisau, Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah membawa senjata tajam begitu menyerang genk lain.

Saat dirasanya oleng, Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling anggota Black pearl telah sepenuhnya tumbang. Bahkan yang barusan menusuknya dari belakang. Suga langsung memukulnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih ada didekatnya, wajahnya bahkan penuh lebam. Baekhyun yakin pria itu ikut berkelahi.

Dengan lunglai Baekhyun menatap semua anggotanya yang berbaring juga duduk, mereka semua meringis kesakitan.

"Tolong hubungi ambulans. Karna aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana ponselku." Ucap Baekhyun lirih pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat segar meskipun penuh luka.

"Dan juga, kumohon bawa aku ke tempat lain selain rumah sakit."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang ambruk dipelukannya setelah memerintahnya.

Chanyeol menatap kesemua anggota Lightsaber lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _"Halo ambulans?"_

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sesekali ia menengok kearah sampingnya, wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tengah kritis. Lelaki itu berfikir keras, ia harus membawa Baekhyun kemana dalam keadaan sepeerti itu?

"Bertahanlah, kumohon." Lirih Chanyeol begitu kembali mendengar lenguhan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memekik keras, lelaki itu langsung mendapatkan ide entah darimana.

Mobil Chanyeol terparkir rapi didepan sebuah bangunan besar, itu hotel. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke hotel lalu mendial nomor seseorang. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ala bridal style masuk kedalam hotel itu.

Seperti dugaannya, banyak yang menatap kearah mereka, dan untung saja Chanyeol telah membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan jaket sebelumnya.

"Satu kamar. Atas nama Park Chanyeol, dan... Park Baekhyun."

Sang resepsionis menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang menyebutkan dua nama namun hanya mengurus satu kamar.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau pasti penasaran bukan? Jadi jangan salah paham, dia istriku."

Dan begitu melihat sang resepsionis tersenyum kecut, Chanyeol menyeringai kecil lalu melesat pergi kearah lift. Sedikit frustasi Chanyeol terus menekan tombol lift itu dengan kasar. Tak memperdulikan keberadaan orang lain didalam ruangan itu.

"Jika kau menekannya seperti itu malah akan terasa sangat lambat." Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar suara seorang pria yang bersuara dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku."

Chanyeol mengedik.

"Wah, sepertinya dia kekurangan banyak darah yah?" ucap orang itu santai. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menoleh melihatnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu, wajahnya pucat karna kurang darah. Dia mungkin butuh asupan sangobion?"

"Astaga, kau yang kucari sejak tadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dia menatap pria itu. "Ikut aku."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Sial, itu kalimat yang sering diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat dia sedang sekarat?"

"Lalu kenapa membawanya kehotel bukannya kerumah sakit?"

"...Entahlah.. dia bilang jangan membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun terbaring telengkup dalam keadaan masih tak sadar, gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar jika seseorang menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam tubuhnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau tas yang kau bawa tadi itu berisi peralatan rumah sakit."

"Aku baru saja dikirim kesini utuk seorang pasien VIP,dan sialnya aku bertemu kau."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Buka bajunya."

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba melebar begitu mendengar perkataan dari dokter antah berantah didepannya itu. "Le-lepas apa? Bajunya?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kau membawanya kesini, berarti dia pacarmu kan? Tak apa, buka saja. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis mungil." Ucapnya santai.

"Gadis mungil pantatmu! Apa tidak bisa angsung saja? Ak—"

"Hey, lihat brengsek. Dia sudah sangat kritis. Dia kehilangan sangat banyak darah. Aku yakin kau menggosip dulu sebelum membawanya kesini, kau tahu kau sangat mengulur waktu! Lepas bajunya!"

Chanyeol mulai keringat dingin. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Baekhyun, ia takut gadis itu tidak akan selamat atau apa.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang berada diatas ranjang. Pria itu dengan ragu membuka baju Baekhyun dari belakang. Merobeknya atau entahlah.. pria itu jelasnya memikirkan segala masam cara untuk melepaskan pakaian itu.

"Su-sudah." Ucap Chanyeol terbata begitu melihat tubuh belakang Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Untung saja itu bagian belakang bukan depan.

"Astaga lukanya cukup dalam. Aku bingung kenapa bisa gadis ini punya nasib yang malang?" dokter itu mulai mengambil banyak kapas dari dalam tasnya, mengambil desinfektan dan menuangkan setengahnya kearah luka Baekhyun setelahnya mengambil gumpalan kain kasa yang penuh dengan desinfektan lalu meletakkannya tempat diluka Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat itu semua. Dia menelan salivanya dengan kasar disaat Baekhyun bahkan tidak melenguh kesakitan.

Terakhir, dokter itu mengambil tissu panjang. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat balik badannya, kita harus membalutnya dengan tissu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Membalik tubuhnya? Astaga dia sangat gugup sekarang.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terjulur, menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya heart attack lagi. Lalu Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan seriringan dengan tissu yang melilit tubuhnya mulai bergerak.

Puk

"Aku melakukannya agar kau tidak turn on saat melihatnya."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam-dalam, hilang sudah kesempatannya melihat aset berharga Baekhyun. Itu karna handuk yang tiba-tiba dilempar untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nah selesai." Dokter itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Cantik juga." Gumamnya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung pada dokter yang baru ditemuinya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu itu lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai dada dengan selimut. "Tak apa. Tapi kondisinya masih lemah, aku rasa itu karna dia kekurangan darah. Jika dia sadar, bawa kerumah sakit."

"Dia bilang tidak ingin kerumah sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti jika aku membawanya kerumah sakit dia bisa membunuhku."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Ya, dan jika kau tidak membawanya kerumah sakit maka kau yang akan membunuhnya."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol melemas begitu mendengar perkataan sarkastik dari dokter didepannya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain selain kerumah sakit?"

Dokter itu berfikir keras. "Golongan darahmu apa?"

"O."

"Lalu gadis ini?"

Hampir saja Chanyeol mengedik jika saja mereka tidak berperan sebagai kekasih Baekhyun disini. Chanyeol menelan salianya kasar lalu mengambil ponselnya.

 **To : Sulli.**

 **Apa kau tahu golongan darah Baekhyun apa?**

 **From : Sulli**

 **Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin jika Dojoon tahu, anak itu penggemar Baekhyun.**

 **To : Sulli**

 **Yasudah tanyakan cepat!**

 **From : Sulli**

 **Katanya** **O, maaf aku lama membalasnya. Maafkan aku ToT**

Baru saja jemari Chanyeol bergerak untukmemberi pesan balasan, suara dokter disampingnya langsung menginterupsinya..

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Tak sopan saat berbicara dengan orang lain tapi kau malah bermain ponselmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan-jangan kau menanyakan keorang lain tentang golongan darahnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tahu segalanya tentang kekasihku." Oh ayolah, dia aktor terpecaya.

Tentu saja dokter itu akan percaya gelagat Chanyeol.

"Baik, jadi apa golongan darahnya?"

"Sama denganku, O. Jadi lakukan dengan cepat."

"Baiklah, kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Ini akan sakit saat kau merasakan sesuatu disedot dari dalam tubuhmu."

Astaga.

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan."

"Uhh.. pacar yang baik."

Disisi lain..

"Sial! Dimana dia!?" Sehun berteriak tepat didepan Suga yang sedang terududuk diatas ranjangnya. Selang infus terpasang ditangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyungnim, dia menyelamatkanku lalu berkelahi dengan Hyuna, setelahnya seorang pria datang dan membawanya pergi. Ambulans datang tepat begitu dia pergi."

Orbs Sehun membesar. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, begitupun juga dengan Tiffany dan Taeyeon.

"Hyuna? Black pearl? Dia.. penguasa kedua Black pearl kan? Teman Luhan." Lirih Taeyeon.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berkelahi dengan Black pearl!?"

Suga mengeleng kaku. "Aku tidak tahu, ketua hanya mengatakan bahwa kita akan menyerbu markas Black pearl dan mengatakan bahwa ketuanya sudah kembali. Dia bilang kita akan hancur jika tidak menyerang duluan."

"Lalu?" tangan Taeyeon terentang sebelah menahan Sehun yang hendak menonjok anggota kesayangan Baekhyun itu. "Kau mau Baekhyun membunuhmu? Jangan sentuh dia." Ucapnya dingin.

Tiffany mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Taeyeon, setelahnya Sehun berakhir lemas disofa ruangan itu untuk juga ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Suga.

"Lalu, Suga? Apa yang terjadi."

"Yang terjadi? Ketua datang belakangan lalu kami masuk kesana, sempat adu mulut dengan Hyuna, lalu. Kami berkelahi akhirnya, sebelum itu, ada saat dimana Hyuna ingin menampar ketua, namun tangan pria yang membawa ketua itu menghalanginya. Setelahnya ya seperti yang kubilang tadi itu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan emosi sedangkan Taeyeon langsung berkutat dengan iPadnya untuk mengurus sesuatu disana. Sedang Tiffany duduk disamping Jin yang juga ada diruangan itu.

"Lalu siapa pria itu?"

"Bukan itu yang harus kita pikirkan, melihat pria itu sepertinya dia baik. Hanya saja, aku takut ada anggota Black pearl yang melaporkan kasus ini kepolis—"

"Aku sudah pada mengurusnya, masalah polisi kau tahu itu urusanku bukan?"

Suga mengangguk. "Terima kasih Noonim."

"Jadi kita fokus melacak keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Kita semua tahu dia masih sangat lemah jadi kita harus melacaknya segera, meskipun orang yang membawanya adalah orang baik."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk kecuali Sehun, ia sangat pusing memikirkan keberadaan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

TBC

.

.

.

ok sori banget buat keterlambatannya yang sangat sangat sangat terlambat. gue gatau ini masalahnya apa tapi gue sebenarnya udh apdet beberapa bulan yg lalu, dan saat itu juga error banget. gue coba perbaikin dan gaada hasil. sampai akhir ini gue sadar, itu KEBANYAKAN! sampe sekitar 12 rb word /njerr/

makanya gamau ter-post dengan baik. ok lain kali semoga gaterulang :''')) ini udh gue cut setengah walo gue tambah lagi sedikit untuk bonus keterlambatan :") sekali lagi sori.

dan well, gue nyiapin pryek baru ff chanbaek! its yaoi! ok ceritanya pls karakter keduanya gue jarang nemu jadi bikin hehe.  
dan ada cast spesial, Lee Sooman! ehehehe ahjumma kesayangan :"))

tenang aja, dia bakal dukung chanbaek disini. kemungkinan chap 1 post minggu depan, gue lagi nentuin genre/?

ok sekian.

last, **Mind To Review?**


	8. Something Changed

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbaring kaku. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengganti cairan infus Baekhyun dengan yang baru. Dia sempat diberikan beberapa oleh dokter tadi. Chanyeol mengingat ingat, dokter itu sangat baik. Sebelum pergi bahkan memberikan Chanyeol persediaan cairan infus untuk Baekhyun.

"Namanya Han kang woo, aku harus mencarinya. Aku belum berterima kasih secara resmi."

Secara resmi disini yang dimaksud adalah pembayaran.

Lelah berdiri, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Menatap wajahnya yang masih saja pucat pasi. Chanyeol mengambil handuk lalu mengelap dahi Baekhyun yang berpeluh.

"Astaga kenapa kau sangat manis? Jika saja sifatmu tidak seperti itu mungkin aku akan langsung memacarimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Tidak usah bersusah payah melakukan apa saja yang menarik perhatianmu." Monolognya jujur.

"Ah aku jadi ingin menciummu." Bisiknya, tak lama kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, menatapnya sebenatr lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia kembali merasakan bibir itu, Chanyeol tersenyum begitu merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?"

Refleks Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih saja menatap tajam kearahnya disaat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

Baekhyun bergerak, memaksa untuk duduk meskipun Chanyeol melarangnya.

"Astaga kenapa kau ini? aku tak apa!" dengan itu Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu, niat baikknya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Dimana ini? dirumahmu?"

Chanyel menggeleng. "Hotel."

"Apa? Kau—akh.." Baekhyun meringis sendiri begitu ingin mengumpat pada Chanyeol, saat ia merasakan sakit pada belakangnya ia refleks melihat pada tubuhnya. "Astaga dimana pakaianku?"

Chanyeol mengedik. "Aku melepaskannya, itu menganggu pekerjaan dokter."

Hening sesaat. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menonjok wajah pongah Chanyeol yang diketahuinya telah melihat tubuhnya, jika saja ia tidak mendengar kata 'Dokter'.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Entah kau yang beruntung atau aku, tapi kutemukan dokter itu dilift tadi. Tenang saja karna dia bukan dokter gadungan, aku bahkan sudah memeriksa semuanya begitu kubawa dia menuju kesini."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, sedikit heran dengan pria itu, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu padanya? Memangnya Baekhyun siapa? "Tapi.. kau tidak melihat apapun kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Takut mengiyakan karna ia yakin akan ditonjok oleh Baekhyun, namun karna Baekhyun sedang sakit dan yakin gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun padanya Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku melihat semuanya."

Hazel Baekhyun membulat sempurna, refleks meremas erat selimut putih yang masih menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. "Brengsek. Aku akan membalasmu begitu aku sembuh dan luka sialan ini menghilang." Umpat Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau akan membalasku? Kau akan balas dengan melihat tubuhku juga?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

Taeyeon memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pening. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali mengecek iPadnya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dia tidak bisa melacak ponsel Baekhyun, Tiffany juga telah mengarahkan banyak anggota Lightsaber yang tidak Baekhyun ikut sertakan saat menggebrak markas Black pearl. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda jika mereka telah menemukan Baekhyun atau tidak.

Dan Sehun, pria yang sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot itu sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor Luhan. Ia harus memastikan apakah bukan Luhan dalang dari menghilangnya Baekhyun saat ini.

Sementara yang lain masih dibangsal tempat anak-anak Lightsaber dirawat, Taeyeon sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit agar mendekatkan ruangan mereka semua. Itu agar Taeyeon dan Tiffany bisa menjaga mereka kalau saja ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi : seperti anggota Black Pearl yang bisa saja datang dan meracuni semua orang, melubangi selang infus, membekap mereka dengan bantal atau meletakkan pisau diranjang mereka. Ya, Tiffany dan segala ke-berlebihannya.

Disaat Taeyeon kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di iPadnya, seseorang datang menggebrak pintu ruangan tempat Suga dan Jin berada.

Brak

"Yak! Taehyung sedang menuju kemari!" pekiknya dengan nafas yang sedang diset kembali. Pria itu nampaknya berlari ke lantai dua hanya untuk memberitahu tentang hal itu.

Apa dia tidak tahu apa itu ponsel?

Oh iya, kita melupakan adik dari Baekhyun. Yang belum tahu apa-apa sampai akhirnya entah setan mana yang memberitahunya.

Taeyeon menghela nafas. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini. Taehyung tidak boleh tahu kalau kakaknya menghilang. Atau adu mulut akan terjadi, Taeyeon sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, dia sudah pernah adu mulut dengan lelaki yang sangat identik dengan Baekhyun itu namun hasilnya Baekhyun yang malah mengamuk padanya.

"Kris-ssi, kau tidak bisa menelfon atau apa?" sindir Taeyeon. "Kau tidak tahu kegunaan ponsel? Atau gelar bulemu itu hanya untuk pajangan saja?"

Kris melongo. Sampai akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. "Brengsek, satupun nomor kalian semua tidak ada yang aktif. Aku sudah menghubungi beberapa kali."

Tiffany mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi yang jelas ponsel Jin dan Suga tertinggal dimarkas Black pearl. Ponselku dan ponsel Taeyeon sedang di charge, itu kehabisan energi karna sibuk menghubungi Baekhyun sejak 3 jam yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menghubungi iPad Taeyeon noonim? Itu aktif sejak tadi." Celetuk Suga. Ketiganya berpandangan.

"Suga sayang , Taeyeon tidak memberikan kesembarang orang alamat ip iPadnya apalagi nomornya. Hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang tahu. Itu sangat terlarang." Jelas Tiffany lalu tersenyum pada Taeyeon.

Suga mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Karna musuh bisa saja bersembunyi dibawah kakimu tanpa kau ketahui." Ucap Taeyeon telak. Nada bicaranya yang dingin membuat Tiffany dan Kris saling berpandangan.

"Oookay.. Bisakah kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya? Tentang, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Taehyung?"

Taeyeon duduk dengan santai diatas sofa dalam ruangan itu lalu kembali dengan iPadnya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hanya bisa memberitahukanya yang sebenarnya."

"Memberitahukan apa?!"

Kelima orang yang ada diruangan itu refleks menoleh kearah pintu. Itu menampilkan wajah orang yang membuat Kris berlarian keruangan ini. Wajahnya nampak merah menahan marah, surai coklatnya sangat, sangat acak-acakan.

Tiffany mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap penampilan Taehyung yang jauh dari kata rapi. Anak yang biasanya kelewat rapi itu kini sangat acak-acakan, dia hanya menggunakan kaos denim yang dibalut kusut dengan noda yang Tiffany yakini belum disetrika.

"Bahwa Baekhyun menghilang 3 jam yang lalu dan kita semua belum bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi karna ternyata ponselnya tertinggal di markas Black pearl."

Taehyung mematung.

Black pearl, dia ingat betul bagaimana Daehyun kakaknya mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi Black pearl.

Karna ketuanya.

Meskipun Taehyung tidak tahu sama sekali siapa ketua Black pearl.

"Kenapa dia kesana? Apa dia tidak tahu genk itu yang membuat hyung mati?" lirih Taehyung.

Taeyeon memejamkan matanya. Sebagai yang paling dewasa disinipun ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi dengan adik sahabatnya.

 _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Maka dari itu berhenti mencari tahu atau kau akan sakit sendiri. –_ Taeyeon membatin lalu menatap Taehyung miris. Jika saja anak itu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Pergilah, kami akan menghubungimu jika menemukan sesuatu." Kris membuka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya diam, dan Tiffany mengangguk menyetujui. Sedang Taeyeon sudah kembali dengan iPadnya.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat didepan gedung perusahaan besar itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia masuk kedalam gedung itu untuk mencari Luhan.

"Dimana ruangan manager kalian, Park Luhan?" tanya Sehun to the point begitu menemukan karyawan lewat didalam gedung itu.

"Um maaf, aku sekretarisnya dia sedang rapat penting saat ini. Tapi, apa anda sudah membuat janji? Dia tidak bisa diganggu karna jam lemburny—"

"Ya aku sudah buat janji, aku tidak peduli kau sekretarisnya atau siapa jadi tunjukkan saja ruangannya." Potong Sehun cepat. Sekretris Luhan itu mentapnya sedikit kesal lalu mendial nomor seseorang diponselnya.

"Halo nyonya?"

 _"_ _Ya?"_

"Seseorang ingin menemui anda, dia bilang padaku kalau dia sudah membuat janji dengan anda."

 _"_ _Aku rasa aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini."_

"Tap—"

Sret

Sehun menyabar ponsel wanita berumur 30-tahunan itu dengan kasar lalu menempelkannya ditelinganya. "Kita harus bertemu, nyonya Park Luhan."

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Sehun mengembalikan ponsel itu.

 _"_ _Sekretaris Kim, bawa dia keruanganku. Dia kekasih mantan adik iparku."_

Sehun membuang mukanya begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang berucap seperti itu. Cih! apa-apaan, wanita itu selalu berucap yang tidak penting dan membuat Sehun mual setiap saat.

* * *

"Aku akan langsung saja, dimana kau menyembunyikan Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang baru saja menyambar masuk keruangannya dan bertanya dengan tidak sabaran seperti itu. "Bisakah kau duduk dulu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendecih jengkel. "Aku tidak sudi. Langsung katakan saja, dimana kau sembunyikan Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya waktu jika kau tahu."

Luhan menggeleng lalu meletakkan gelas winenya dengan santai. "Tidak,aku tidak tahu."

"Jalang!"

Sehun menoleh kesampingnya begitu merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya. Itu masih sekretaris Luhan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengode baru perempuan bermarga Kim itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Punya banyak anjing peliharaan huh?" sindir Sehun sambil menatap sengit kearah Luhan.

"Hmm.. tidak juga. Hanya beberapa bagian dari koleksiku. Mau jadi salah satunya?"

Sehun terkekeh malas. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran dan katakan saja dimana Baekhyun."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Luhan santai. Membuat emosi Sehun sampai diubun-ubun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu disaat kau yang mengendalikan Hyuna dan yang lainnya menyerang Lightsaber?! Dia menghilang setelahnya!"

Luhan mengerjap lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sedikit mendekat kearah Sehun lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Dia duluan yang meminta banding. Dia sendiri yang ingin menyerang Black pearl. Aku menyetujuinya saja. Padahal aku tahu dia baru saja dari rumah sakit."

"Brengsek kau jalang!"

Luhan kembali melangkah kearah Sehun lalu merapikan kemeja Sehun yang acak-acakan. "Jangan membuang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak berguna, sayang." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, tangannya terulur kearah kancing baju Sehun sebelum pria itu menepis kasar tangannya. "Aku hanya menerima tawarannya. Setelahnya dia matipun apa aku peduli?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Sial—"

Drttt...drtt...

Sehun dengan kasar merogoh kantong celananya begitu merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menerima panggilan dari Taeyeon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketus.

 _"_ _Wow wow.. nampaknya Luhan berhasil membuatmu semakin emosi, kembalilah. Kita sudah memikirkan cara bagaimana melacak nomor pria yang membawa Baekhyun."_

"Apa?" Sehun refleks menatap Luhan, dengan was-was dia menjauh dari wanita rubah itu.

 _"_ _Kita sudah menemukannya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk sesuatu jadi kesinilah."_

"Aku segera kesana. _"_

PIP

Sehun kembali menatap tajam Luhan yang juga menatapnya. "Aku belum selesai denganmu, jalang." Ucapnya telak sebelum keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Luhan dengan seringaiannya.

"Hmm, menarik. Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai Baekhyun huh?"

* * *

"Makanlah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bubur yang Baekhyun tidak yakin apa itu aman atau tidak dan juga segelas susu.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut menatap makanan itu, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Ada 3 pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan saat ini jika kau tahu."

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu meletakkan nampannya diatas nakas. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri, juga punya 3 pertanyaan juga untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau harus punya?"

"Karna kau juga punya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk bedebat dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau duluan.."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, kau duluan. Women first."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Pertama, apa bubur ini aman untukku? Kedua, bubur macam apa ini, kenapa nampak seperti air, dan ketiga kenapa susu ini harus susu biasa bukannya susu strawberry?"

Ok, Chanyeol harus menutup mulutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dikiranya Baekhyun akan bertanya kenapa dia menolongnya padalah tahu bahwa gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah bertanya tentang keamanan bubur juga... rasa susu?

Sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi manja? Apa akibat sakit?

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawablah." Tegur Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali kealam kesadarannya. Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau menakjubkan, kukira kau ingin menanyakan yang lebih penting." Sindirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Pertama, bubur ini aman. Sangat aman karrna aku bahkan tidak menemukan sesuatu didapur untuk dicampur dibubur ini dan membuatmu keracunan. Kedua, tidak usah protes dengan keadaan bubur karna aku tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk menghubungi delivery yang buburnya nampak lezat dan tidak _seperti air,_ apa bahkan ada delivery bubur? Dan ketiga, karna aku bahkan tadi sempat berfikir untuk membawakanmu kopi saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menginginkan susu strawberry." Jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas yang panjang.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu sangat lucu. Ia bahkan baru sekali ini melihat yang seperti itu, jauh dari Baekhyun yang biasanya garang.

"Baiklah apa pertanyaanmu?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Pertama, kenapa kau memerintahku saat kau sekarat, kedua kenapa kau jatuh kepelukanku saat kau pingsan dan ketiga kenapa kau tidak kau kerumah sakit? Kau tahu betapa kesusahannya dokter tadi begitu tahu kau tidak mau kerumah sakit."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tentu ingat semuanya, ia ingat kenapa bisa ada disana, dia ingat saat dia ditusuk, dia ingat saat menyuruh Chanyeol, ia ingat saat bilang tidak ingin kerumah sakit.

Ia ingat semuanya tapi entah kenapa mengapa terasa sangat susah mengatakan alasannya. Kenapa? Karna dia malu.

"Aaa.. itu pertama karna hanya kau yang masih sadar, kedua karna hanya kau yang masih berdiri disana dan aku tidak sudi membuat tubuhku terjatuh diatas lantai itu, ketiga.. aku.. tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu, aku tidak mau.." Baekhyun memberi jeda sambil memegangi pundak kirinya. "Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku lemah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makan makananmu sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol nampak tidak berminat dengan alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan temannya melihatnya lemah. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasianya sendiri. Pria itu tidak terlalu peduli. Ia kembali mengangkat nampannya yang tadi terlupakan. Nampaknya pria itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Baekhyun tidak terlihat sedih.

"Makanlah sebelum ini mendingin sepenuhnya." Ucap pria itu lalu meletakkan nampan diatas paha Baekhyun, detik berikutnya pria itu berdiri sebelum..

"Suapi aku.."

Sebuah suara manja yang dia yakin tidak perrnah didengarnya sebelumnya menyapa pendengarannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan tak percaya pada gadis yang tengah terududuk dipinggi ranjang itu. Baekhyun nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dilekatkan infus seolah memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak bisa makan dengan tangan seperti itu.

Bisa-bisa darahnya mengalir keselang infus itu.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak percaya.

Apa ini gadis yang menonjoknya dihari pertama dia sekolah?

.

.

.

.

.tbc

bukan fast update yah? heuheu gapap yg penting masih seminggu setelahnya yakan. kan kan?  
ok ini apdet bersamaan dengan ff lainnya, /baca yah, gue maksa loh :v/ Elegant Revenge ; yg lagi-lagi gue buat setahun yg lalu dan tidak pernah kubaca ulang. kata orrang ; dibuang sayang yaudah apload disini aja lagipula itu udh mau tamat tinggal ketik beberapa chap udah deh.  
ok ini gue baca ulang dan semoga ngga ada typo lagi, beberapa gue ubah juga. ternyata kita bisa berubah pikiran dengan sesuatu yg kita buat sekian lama ya :''v

ok, soal ff gue yg baru :V srsly, gue belum selesai se-chap pun xD gatao kenapa, abis ini bakalan menuju kesana kok. ngetik dan gue usahain apdet besok, kalo ngga ya besoknya lage soalnya kan gue udh libur.

ok sekian dolo,

last,

 **Mind To Review?**


	9. Caught up!

**Chap 8**

Taeyeon berdiri dari duduknya sambil tersenyum cerah, ia menatap kearah Kris juga Tiffany yang bingung dengannya karna berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bisa melacak keberadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Kris sambil mendekat.

Taeyeon menggeleng lalu beralih menatap Suga yang juga menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, noonim?" tanyanya membuka suara.

"Kau bilang ambulans datang begitu pria itu pergi membawa Baekhyun bukan? Lalu siapa yang menghubungi ambulans itu?" ucapnya cepat. Suga mngerutkn alisnya bingung. "Tidak tahu, jelasnya tak ada satupun dari kami yang menelfonnya."

Taeyeon mengangguk dua kali. "Pria itu.. bisa saja kan?"

Kris dan Tiffany tersenyum, dia tahu apa maksud Taeyeon.

Suga yang masih mengerutkan alisnya akhirnya membuka suara. "Maksud noonim pria itu yang menghubungi ambulans? Yah itu memang sedikit masuk akal namun apa itu mungkin?"

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Jangan bodoh, siapa yang menghubungi ambulans selain dia? tak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengaku, Baekhyun? Bisakah dia menghubungi ambulans disaat dia dibawa pria itu? Kalaupun iya, tidak mungkin setelahnya ponselnya ditemukan digedung itu. Dia pasti menelfon saat masih dbawa oleh pria itu namun tidak, ponselnya ada digedung itu berarti bukan dia yang menelfon." Jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Suga dan Tiffany-Kris mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cara melacak pria itu? Apa benar kita akan mencari ambulans yang membawa anak-anak tadi? Tidak mungkin kan?"

Lagi-lagi Taeyeon menggeleng. Menatap kedua temannya bergantian lalu bicara. "Kita hubungi Sehun dulu, aku yakin bukan Luhan dalangnya, kita hanya akan mencari list penelfon ambulans hari ini. itu 4 jam yang lalu bukan? Kita hanya perlu mencari nomor penelfonnya."

Mulut Kris dan Tiffany membentuk O begitupun juga dengan Suga, mereka menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai teman secerdas ini?

Sesaat, Suga menatap kagum Taeyeon.

 **Author :**

Fabyunee

 **Main cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Find it by yourself!**

 **Desclaimer :**

This fanfict is pure from my lill fuckin brain. I just unleash my imagination. I dont know about plagiarism. So, just read my fanfict. And hope you like this. Ayee~ /again huh?/

 **Warning :**

This is Genderswitch as well, so, close this page if u hate something like GS.

OK, RIP MY ENgLISH -_-

 **Chap 8**

"Su-su.. su apa? Coba ulangi."

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah disana. Kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk akhirnya mendongak. Ok, korbankan harga dirimu untuk saat ini Baekhyun, kau bisa membunuhnya untuk menutup mulut saat kau sudah sembuh, ok?

"Suapi aku. Aku tidak bisa makan jika seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia sedikit mengerjap sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah." Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun duduk disampingnya lalu mengambil nampan dari atas paha Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat ia menatap Baekhyun lalu mengambil suapan pertama. Pria itu mengarahkannya kearah mulut Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemetar sementara Baekhyun biasa saja.

Begitu Baekhyun memakan suapan pertama, Chanyeol menahan nafas sekuat tenaganya.

Dia tidak bisa, wajah Baekhyun yng nampak seperti bayi itu membuatnya ingin sekali melempar nampan beserta isinya lallu merangkak naik ketubuh mungil Baekhyun itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pipi mengembung membuat Chanyeol kembali serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

 _Ya, kau sangat-sangat aneh!_

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja.. kau teralu aneh."

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Aneh kenapa?"

 _Astaga kenapa dia jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?_

"Tidak. Kenapa kau jadi sangat manja begini?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, sementara saliva Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertinggal ditenggorokannya serasa ingin meloncat naik kembali.

"Kenapa aku jadi sangat manja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun menunduk ragu. Bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Itu.. karna aku.. menyukaimu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku.. sebenarnya sudah sangat lama menyukaimu. Namun aku hanya bisa mengganggumu untuk bertatapan denganmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan ini tapi aku rasa harus. Aku men—"

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu pria didepannya mengecupnya lagi, ah ani, kali ini pria itu bukan mengecupnya melainkan menciumnya.

Awalnya hanya lumatan biasa, namun seiring dengan Baekhyun yang meremas kepala belakang Chanyeol, membuat pria itu malah merangkak naik katubuh Baekhyun sambil mengecup seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terus mengerang, wajahnya mendongak keatas begitu kepala Chanyeol tenggelam diantara belahan dadanya dan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

-Chanyeol refleks membuka matanya yang tertutup sejak tadi lalu menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang kini berdiri didepannya menggunakan kemeja putih.

Semenit kemudian begitu Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya akhirnya dia sadar, dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh imajinasinya sendiri.

Kembali, Chanyeol menatap objek fantasi joroknya 4 menit yang lalu. Ya, tidak mungkin gadis ini mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengannya. Sangat sangat tidak mungkin.

"Tidak ada." Pria itu berjalan mendekati nakas lalu meletakkan nampannya yang berisikan bubur dan susu. Kemudian ia menoleh. "Makanlah." Ucapnya gugup.

Hey, siapa yang tidak gugup saat mimpi basah disiang hari? Oh oke, dia berimajinasi yang seperti kenyataan dan bukannya mimpi. Tapi jujur dibawah sana masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, sedang Chanyeol yang tidak ingin ditipu lagi oleh imajinasinya sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak apa."

"Oh ya? Lalu..." Baekhyun menyeringai dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengerutkan alisnya melihat itu. "Apa Baek?"

"Lalu.. kenapa dengan celanamu itu? Itu basah sepenuhnya."

"Apa? Ba-basah?"

Sedetik kemudian, begitu Chanyeol menatap sesuatu yang menggembung dicelananya, pria tinggi itu berlari karah kamar mandi dengan tampang memalukan.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang tampang jijik begitu mendengar suara-suara Chanyeol yang mendesah berat dengan menyebut namanya.

"Astaga, aku tidak yakin akan selamat jika tinggal lama dengannya. Dia lebih mesum dibanding Kris dan Sehun."

Taeyeon tersenyum simpul begitu mendapati Sehun yang sejak tadi berdoa agar bisa menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya. Pria itu tidak ubahnya seorang Ibu yang mendoakan anaknya dalam perjalanan bulan madunya.

"Nah, ini yang kita butuhkan."

Seorang wanita tersenyum kearah Taeyeon dan ketiga temannya (re:Tiffany, Kris, Sehun.) Yang juga membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya ada, bisa kau berikan list nomor penelfon hari ini? seseorang yang menghubungi ambulans hari ini."

Wanita itu mengerjap lalu kembali tersenyum. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi diperaturan Rumah Sakit, Itu privasi seseorang yang tidak boleh dibocorkan. Maafkan saya."

Sehun mendesah jengkel. "Tapi kami sangat membutuhkannya, aku mohon. Kami tidak akan lama."

Wanita itu tetap menggeleng. "Sepenting apapun itu tetap saja privasi seseorang. Kami tidak bisa memberikannya pada siapapun."

"Ah shit." Umpat Tiffany sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Itu tidak akan lama, ini juga mengenai temanku. Dia menghilang dan itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa melacaknya." Jelas Taeyeon masih dengan senyumannya.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya begitu menerima tatapan tak suka Tiffany dan Sehun. Dengan kukuh wanita itu menggeleng. "Kami tetap tidak bisa memberikannya. Jika teman kalian menghilang maka laporkan kepolisi jangan membuat keributan disini atau kupanggilkan penjaga." Ancamnya sengit membuat Taeyeon membuang muka lalu berdecih malas.

"Sialan! Temanku menghilang dirumah sakit ini!"

"Sehun!" pekik Tiffany pada Sehun yang seperti hendak memukul wanita tua didepannya. Sehun menuruti Tiffany dan tetap diam disampingnya dengan mata tak lepas dari wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku tapi, temanku menghilang dirumah sakit ini, dan kami butuh nomor penelfon itu, karna dia yang membawa temanku." Jelas Taeyeon, dia bahkan punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan nomor penelfon itu.

"Maafkan aku tapi tetap saja rumah sakit kami tidak bisa memberi tahu tentang privasi orang."

"Privasi nenek moyang." Ejek Tiffany dari belakang sambil memasang tampang malas.

Taeyeon maju selangkah, lalu memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti agar suaranya bisa didengar dengan jelas nantinya.

"Dengar nyonya, persetan dengan privasi itu. Temanku menghilang dirumah sakit ini dan pihak rumah sakit tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu melainkan hanya diam. Oke, aku membiarkan itu tapi jika kau sendiri sok disitu dan mengatakan tentang privasi seolah rumah sakit kalian adalah yang terhormat, maka aku tidak akan segan pergi kemedia dan membeberkan tentang kebusukan rumah sakit kalian yang sangat terhormat ini." Taeyeon memberi jeda begitu merasakan bahwa wanita dihadapannya hanya diam.

"Jadi tidak usah bertingkah bahwa kalian yang paling terhormat karna kami semua tahu kebusukan rumah sakit ini, cukup membuka mulut kemedia dan semua prvasi rumah sakit ini akan terbongkar. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu,, tentang kasus pemalsuan hasil otopsi korban bulan lalu? Kau ingin kehilangan pekerjaan? Kalau tidak, tidak usah membawa-bawa tentang privasi cukup berikan listnya padaku, brengsek."

"Nona—"

"Kami tidak bisa melaporkan polisi karna itu belum 24 jam dan aku tidak yakin temanku akan selamat saat polisi telah mencarinya." Pottng Taeyeon dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya yang kental.

Dari belakang, kedua pria itu membulatkan matanya mendengar Taeyeon mengumpat.

Oke, dia anggota Lightsaber tapi ketahuiah, di tak pernah mengumpat lagi atau berbicara kasar manapun semenjak insiden Daehyun terjadi.

Wanit itu akhirnya tersenyum gugup lalu membiarkan Taeyeon dan teman-temannya masuk ketempatnya lalu memeriksa komputernya.

"Kau yakin bisa menemukannya?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Kita coba saja."

"Uhm.. sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan celana yang berbeda. Itu celana katun yang dia temukan didaam kamar mandi entah milik siapa.

Chanyeol nyengir. Sangat-sangat malu dengan kejadian itu.

"Apa aku semenggoda itu? Kenapa kau terangsang begitu melihatku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, seolah sengaja menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Begitu ingin keluar dari ruangan karna tak kuat menahan malu, tangan gadis itu menahan tangan besarnya.

"A-apa?"

Oke, Chanyeol bahkan merasa seperti seorang gadis sekarang.

"Berikan ponselmu, aku butuh memastikan sesuatu."

"Kau ingin memastikan apa?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ya, Park Chanyeol dengan segala keingintahuannya itu membuatnya muak. "Aku ingin mematikan kau tidak mengambil gambarku atau apapun itu."

"Tidak ada apapun disini aku bersumpah."

"Tidak, cukup berikan ponselmu dan kuperiksa kilas lalu akan kukembalikan padamu ponselmu."

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan ide entah dari mana.

"Berikanlah, ini sudah malam dan aku butuh tidur, ku hanya perlu memeriksanya sebentar."

"Tak ada kata sebentar dalam kamusku."

"Ohya?" tanya Baekhyun. Seringaian tebal tercetak dibibir peachnya. "Kau tak mau? Akan kuwujudkan imajinasimu kalau kau mau memberikan ponselmu padaku." Bisik Baekhyun seduktif, sambil melingkarkan jarinya disekitar paha Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol? Mau tak mau pria itu hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya. "Mewujudkan apa? Imaji-nasiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas begitu nomor yang dihubunginya tidak aktif. Pria albino itu beralih menatap ketiga temannya yang juga mendapat hasil yang sama.

"Ada 23 pemanggil dijam yang sama hari ini. apa seterkenal itukah rumah sakit ini?" celetuk Kris sambil menatap ponselnya.

Tiffany merenggut sambil mengangguk. "Dan yang lebih mengherankannya lagi kenapa nomor mereka semua tidak aktif."

Taeyeon memasang wajah datar sambil mencoret deretan nomor yang baru saja dihubunginya. "Kalian bodoh atau apa? Mereka yang menghubungi nomor itu jika tidak sibuk dengan orang yang sedang sakit ya mereka sibuk dengan orang mati." Jelas Taeyeon. "Aku yakin mereka semua tengah sibuk jadi jangan mengumpat. Masih ada 5 nomor disini. Cepatlah."

"Berikan itu." Sehun merebut note kecil ditangan Taeyeon lalu menekan nomor-nomor yang dillihatnya. Tak lama ponselnya ditempelkanya ditelinganya.

"Ini aktif.." gumam Sehun pelan. Dia tentu tidak mau terlalu berharap.

Baekhyun mengutak atik ponsel Chanyeol yang bermerek sama dengan miliknya itu. Dengan mata memicing jemari lentiknya membuka ikon gallery dan memeriksa sisinya. "Apa hanya aku yang terlalu geer?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya lalu menjulurkan tangannya beserta ponsel Chanyeol dalam genggamannya sebelum dia menarik kembali tangannya karna merasakan benda yang digenggamnya itu bergetar.

Baekhyun menatap nama sipemanggil yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu. Alisnya mengerut. Ia tahu Kris mengenal Chanyeol namun tidak pernah berniat bertanya darimana mereka bisa mengenal. Dan sekarang orang itu menghubungi Chanyeol.

Masih dengan alis berkerut Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dinding kamar hotel itu.

"Jangan bilang aku ada disini."

Ucap gadis itu setelah ponsel itu berpindah tangan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak emosinya yang hendak meledak. Nomor yang dihubunginya kali ini bukannya tidak aktif namun diangkat oleh orang yang tengah terisak.

Oh, benar kata Taeyeon, mereka sibuk dengan orang sakit atau orang mati.

Dan itu lebih merujuk ke yang kedua

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tiffany sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sepertinya ia mendapat hasil tak jauh beda dengan Sehun.

"Salah orang. Dia mengangkatnya namun bukan dia."

Sementara itu Kris yang baru saja berbicara tidak jelas dengan seseorang diseberang sana juga menjauhkan ponselnya. "Ini juga salah orang." Ucapnya pelan.

Taeyeon menghela nafas lalu membuang note kecilnya ditempat sampah. "It's not working. Mereka tidak mau mengangkatnya, dan kebanyakan beralasan. Firasatku entah kenapa menjadi tidak enak sekarang."

Sehun merenggut, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sosok yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati tadi siang itu.

"Kurasa kita harus istirahat dulu sekarang, kita dengarkan kata Suga orang yang membawa Baekhyun kemungkinan orang baik."

Ucap Taeyeon mengakhiri kegiatan mereka semua. Dengan gusar keempatnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Ruangan itu hening. Hening begitu panggilan Chanyeol telah berakhir dengan Kris. Satu-satunya pria diruangan itu menatap gadis yang tengah menatap kosong itu dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Kau masih berniat mewujudkan impianmu?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan matanya yang menatap lurus.

"Kalau begitu lakukkan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol beserta senyuman mesumnya. Dia tidak percaya hari seperti ini akan datang juga.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan melakukannya sekarang? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tak lihat infus juga luka dibawa pundak belakangku ini?"

Chanyeol melongo. Dirinya merasa telah dibodohi oleh wanita didepannya.

"Baiklah! Kita lakukan begitu kau sembuh! Bagaimana?"

"Hm." Jawab Baekhyun pendek lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang refleks meluruskan tubuhnya. "Keluar. Pengap juga disini dengan keparat sepertimu."

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat. Telunjuknya tiba-tiba teracung kearah benda yang tengah dipegang Baekhyun dikanannya. "Keluar? Dengan tiang yang kau bawa kemana-mana itu?"

"Yak! Kampungan ini bukan tiang!"

"Terserah apapun itu, tapi kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memutar gagang pintu tapi tangan besar Chanyeol menghalanginya. "Tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika ada resepsionis atau siapapun itu yang melihatmu lalu menyuruhmu kerumah sakit? Tidak usah. Lagipula kau masih sakit. Jangan membuang tenagamu."

Baekhyun berdecih. Sejak kapan keparat disampingnya itu mau peduli dengannya?

"Jangan sok peduli denganku. Itu terserahku mau keluar atau tidak. Masalah rumah sakit aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

"Tidak. Tetap saja kau tidak boleh keluar, selama kau berada disekitarku maka kau berada dibawah pengawasanku. Paham?"

Baekhyun menyentak tangannya kasar namun tak berhasil untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Gadis itu hendak mengumpat kembali pada Chanyeol namun begitu menoleh ia mendapatkan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang mengintimidasinya sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun beku ditempatnya sambil menatap mata Chanyeol yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Chan.."

.

.

.

Tbc

BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR GENGS AAAA

INI sebgai New year's present darri gue :""""""VVVVVVV

saoloh.

dan, silahkan cek story yg lain juga yah

-Made ; Filth

-Elegant Revenge.

ok see u next saturday~~

HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO~

.

at last,

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
